Paint it Black
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: As Connor tries to settle with the discovery that he is half-vampire a vampire hunter, also a dhampir decides to teach him of his heritage and abilities however her motives are not out of kindness she needs an ally. After BlackHeart before Empire of Night
1. Chapter 1

**My first Vampirates fanfic, I hope ya'll like it. This is after Black Heart so if you didn't read BH then read this anyway, but there will be spoilers. This will mostly be about Connor, right now Grace isn't all that interesting (I mean come on, she has her nice boyfriend, and is totally okay with being half-vampire even though Sidorio is her father).**

**Disclaimer I do not OWN vampirates but I do own my characters and plot**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.1 Distraction_

"Connor, I realize that this is a shock but what you are is what you are, it does not change who you are." Cheng Li was trying to be comforting but with her comfort came more as obvious facts, especially as she sat there behind her desk, made it seem more like official business. Connor Tempest had just learned that his father was not Dexter tempest but the evil ex-vampirate, wannabe king of vampires, Sidorio. So he was a dhampir, what did that entail anyway?

"But everything I know is a lie!" Connor complained to his captain. It was cliché but appropriate. Cheng Li just raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry captain. But really this is all just horrible. I wanted to leave that world behind me. All I wanted to be was a pirate. I didn't want to be a dhampir. The father I knew… the father I loved wasn't even my dad." Connor whispered.

"Connor, Dexter Tempest raised you and Grace as his own children even though you weren't biologically his, do you really think he did not love you?" It was a rhetorical question, so Connor just stood there quietly. "However the relationship between you two may have to be used later to our advantage. But these sudden secrets coming out have affected your performance here on the Tiger. So I have planned some activities that should help us all relax after that, eventful battle." Cheng Li was referring to the wedding of Sidorio and Lady Lockwood. Though it had ended in the favor of the Tiger crew, with the death of Lady Lockwood, the entire crew was still wiped the strength of the vampires was incredibly humbling. But Connor was intrigued by her words.

"So what kind of activities are we doing? Connor asked.

"Oh you know the average." Cheng Li answered.

"Ma' Kettle's Tavern?" Cheng Li nodded

"Hey! Connor!" Jasmine yelled at Connor. "Did you hear? We're going to Ma Kettle's." Jasmine smiled at Connor. "Will you save a dance for me?" Connor could feel a blush coming to his face. He was about to answer when Jacoby walked. Jasmine still hadn't broken up with Jacoby.

"Hey Connor, Min, are you guys ready to see the live concert at Ma's?" Jacoby asked his grin got huge at the end of his sentence. He put his arm around Jasmine; she gave away no signs of being uncomfortable.

"Is Sugar Pie performing something?" Connor asked intrigued and annoyed to have Jacoby ruin his moment with Jasmine.

"No, they have this singer known as Nightingale. She's supposed to be really good." Jacoby leaned towards Connor and whispered. "She's supposed to be really hot, like surface of the sun hot." Jacoby leaned back raising his eyebrows.

"Well I hope she's as good as they say." Bart appeared from around the corner. "I wonder what Nightingale will perform." He said looking at the teens before him.

"It being Ma's it'll probably be a shanty." Kate answered from the other corner. Every one of Connors friends was in the hall, psyched about a singer, he wouldn't let his being a dhampir ruin their fun, he decided that he wouldn't tell them, after all he was a part of the monsters they were trying to exterminate.

**Later at Ma Kettles**

The usual walk into Ma's was no different than usual Connor still got a knot in his stomach at the height he was at above the water. Maybe being a dhampir didn't make him any different. He left his weapons with Pieces' O eight, and made his way inside. Like usual there were table with Pirates drinking themselves into merriment or a stupor. However unlike usual, the tables near the stage were cleared out to make way for a crowd that wished to stand next to the stage which already was beginning to become crowded.

"Come on let's make out way to the front." Bo Yin appeared from Connors side, with her Aye-Aye on her back, and started pulling him toward the crowd.

"Bo Yin, are you allowed to be here?" Connor asked, after all Bo Yin was only twelve.

"Connor I ran away from my father to come join a pirate crew, do you think I would listen if I was allowed here?" She made a valid point. Then Bo Yin's pet Aye-Aye made a run for the crowd, Bo Yin made a mad dash for her running pet, Connor followed shortly. But their chase was interrupted by the emergence of Sugar Pie.

"Well hi there, Connor, Long time no see." Sugar Pie greeted Connor from the floor.

"H-hey Sugar Pie." Her appearance caught Connor by surprise. "So why aren't you performing." Sugar Pie contemplated at the question.

"You see Nightingale is a new and upcoming performer and her mother is an old friend of Ma's so…"

"So Ma is just doing a favor for a friend?" Connor asked.

"Pretty much, but I have seen her perform, we got the better part of the deal." Sugar Pie was about to say more but was interrupted by owner of Ma Kettles, Ma. Ma was dressed in a long gown of deep dark blue, with what seemed like wave of a barely lighter shade of blue on each fold. Fish net stocking completed her look with dark red heels.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for…" Ma paused for dramatic effect. "Here she is Nightingale!" A girl walked onto the stage, she had long black hair part of which was tied into a bun on her head, glass ornaments held the bun in place, the end of each ornament ended like a bone so four together in her hair were reminiscent of the jolly roger cross bones. She wore a deep crimson spaghetti strap blouse exposing her shoulders and chest, on her neck a diamond choker gleamed in the stage lights. On her left arm two bangles fell on her wrist on the other a silver chain was wrapped around her arm with a small crystal rosary hanging from the end of the chain. A short black skirt puffed out and as she walked gave a glimpse of a garter on her right leg with a dagger tucked into it. Her boots came up to just below her knees, spurs jingled as she walked the claps of which were skulls. A decorative costume to say the least, but it certainly held the attention of the male audience.

Sugar Pie turned to Connor who was staring unblinkingly. "I have great taste don't I." Connor looked at Sugar Pie questioningly. "Who do you think gave her the stage costume? Though it might be a bit too revealing for a fifteen year-old, she rocks it."

Then the music started.

Drums played a nit steady beat and then sped up an electric guitar played a strange chord Nightingale brought the microphone to her lips.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black _

_no colors anymore, I want them to turn black _

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes _

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes _

At that she did a powerful kick at the air that showed of her legs and got the audience pumped.

_I see a line of cars and they are painted black _

_with flowers and my love both never to come back _

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away _

_like a new born baby it just happens every day _

She performed a back flip landing in the splits.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black _

_I see my red door and it's heading into black _

Nightingale got up from her split in a suggestive way and shot a look at Connor.

_maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts _

_it's not easy facing up when your whole world is black _

Roundhouses kick at an invisible enemy.

_I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby _

_I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby _

She shot another look at Connor this time it wasn't suggestive put blatantly obvious. Her voice became seductive.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue _

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you _

She pointed at Connor and then resumed her to the song.

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun _

_my love will laugh with me before the morning comes _

_Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm..._

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh _

_black as night, black as coal _

_I wanna see the sun blotted from the sky _

_painted, painted, painted black oh baby _

_painted painted, painted black_

Thunderous applause. After that one song Connor seemed to be drawn to the singer but how or why he couldn't tell. Connor couldn't concentrate on anything else; the two other songs Nightingale sang were a blur the only thing Connor knew was her, what was going on?

"Thank you, thank you very much for enjoying the concert, if anyone has any future gigs you might want to hire me for please come backstage." As she finished she sent another wink Connor's way, and left. An arm came from behind Connor and trapped him in a one armed hug, Jacoby was smirking and Jasmine was next to him.

"You know Connor from the way you were looking at Nightingale, I think you have a little crush." Jacoby said, Jasmine's eyes seemed to be shooting daggers at Connor.

"Really you were staring at her?" Jasmine questioned. She looked ticked.

"I-I uh, dunno." Was all Connor could muster; his mind was still in a daze.

"We'll Connor I saw that wink that she gave you sooo…Lets go meet her." Jacoby spring his plan on Connor, and he gave in without a fight. Jacoby lead the way to the backstage, Connor in tow. They made it to Nightingale's dressing room when they heard a crash come from the dressing room. Both ran in only to find a broken glass of water and a bleeding Nightingale. "Hey, what happened?" Jacoby asked a little frantic.

"Oh!" The singer said surprised by her visitors. "The glass cut me could you go get someone, please." She looked a t Jacoby with pleading eyes. Connor couldn't stop looking at her hand the blood, the warm blood. Jacoby left in a hurry and Nightingale turned her attention to Connor. "Hey, can you help me out through the back I think some fresh air would do me some good." At being spoken to Connor was broken out of his trance, his mind cleared as he realized exactly what was going on.

"Yeah, here..." Connor held out his hand to Nightingale and pulled her to her feet. He noticed that she was still dressed in her concert clothes, helping her up he could feel the dampness of her sweat from her performance. From being so close he could hear her heart pumping the blood through her body. They made their way through the exit of the dressing room, Nightingale held on to Connor, as though she would fall, every step of the way. But the moment they were outside and the door closed, and everything changed. Nightingale stood up straight as with full strength, she walked past Connor.

"Well, thank you for your help. However I think it's time you disappear." Nightingale talked with malice in her voice. The sight of Nightingale in the full moon sent shivers up Connor's spine. The sea air blew into Connor's face his mind finally cleared, and he realized that something was amiss.

"Wait, what?" Connor couldn't understand what she meant. She pulled one of the ornaments out of her hair, she held it between her finger and her thumb, now Connor could see it was dagger made from crystal. She started twirling it in her fingers, it moved so quickly it was a shining blur in the moonlight. She stopped the twirling catching it between her fingers.

"Like I said, it's time for you to disappear Vampire." She through the dagger at him.

**Well I hope you liked my first Fanfic for Vampirates now I don't think it turned out very good at the end (due to growing tiredness) but all will be explained in the next chapter so don't give up on me just press the story alert button and hopefully you'll like what's coming up. Also props to Rolling Stones for the song and Vanessa Carlton whose version I used in the story. Please Review though I would like to know how to make it better. Also please make a note of typos and grammatical errors this is something I am trying to improve on so please review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait for Ch. 2 but lots of camping trips were planned and I got a nook for my birthday so I have been reading (Percy Jacson just won't let me stop reading, seriously he held Riptide to my throught telling me to finish the books, but then Nightingale found where he took me hostage and they fought it out. But in the chaos I was able to escape. So Yeah, Ch.2**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.2 Explanation_

The dagger flying at Connor was glowing with the refraction of the moonlight. Connor dodged to his right but he wasn't quick enough the digger cut his cheek. Connor put his hand to his cheek he could feel the blood seeping out of the cut, but something was off the cut felt much warmer than what it should feel like.

"Wh-what are you doing Nightingale, I'm not a…a…" Connor couldn't finish his plea. He wasn't sure if he wasn't actually a vampire or not.

"Hmph." Nightingale replied. "Like I said it's time for you to disappear." She pulled another dagger from her hair and flipped it through her fingers, like before the small crystal began to glow with light. Nightingale pulled her arm back readying for the throw, when something overcame Connor, an instinct that Connor never knew he had took over. Connor's eyes began to glow with red light, showing the feral nature within him. Nightingale froze in fear as she saw the unbridled fury that she had awoken, when she realized the danger she was in Nightingale tried to release the dagger from her grasp but she was too late.

Connor lunged toward Nightingale, his fangs aimed for her chest where her heart pumped her blood furiously. He pinned her to the ground, his fangs pierced her flesh. Connor's mind became engrossed with an unholy appetite; blood. His tongue touched Nightingale's wound; every part of Connor excited with anticipation at the taste of her blood, and he began to feed furiously.

Nightingale felt her strength leave her but she would not give up, she still had her dagger in her hand and the dagger was charged with enough light to end the vampire's life-sorta. She held the dagger tightly in her grasp and shoved into Connor's ribs. Connor jumped backward as the dagger pierced his skin. Connor's mind cleared at the pain, and he fully realized what had just happened. He had attacked Nightingale, and drank her blood.

Nightingale looked at Connor in triumph waiting for him to dissolve like all the other vampires before him, but as she watched she saw him bleed from the wound she had just inflicted on him. The truth dawned upon her, and she instantly felt guilty for her attempted assault on Connor. But she knew how she would have to play right this if she were to get what she wanted. Nightingale ran to Connor and hugged him tightly, Connor nearly fell back..

"I'm so sorry I thought you were a vampire." Nightingale said. "It's just I've never met another dhampir, so I was confused." Connor looked at her he saw tears in her eyes, she seemed sincere but how did she know what he was, and did she say 'another dhampir'? "I'm not alone anymore there is someone like me."

"Wait." Connor backed off from Nightingale's hug. "Did you say _you're a_ dhampir?" She nodded. Connor didn't know what to think it was a lot to take in, but then the pain from the stab in his ribs stopped him from thinking, he doubled over.

"Oh Crap," Nightingale looked at the blood seeping through Connor's shirt. "Here let me help, take off your shirt." Connor didn't have a chance to protest; his shirt came over his head and fell to the floor. Nightingale looked at his wound but couldn't help but also judge his torso. "Nice abs by the way." Connor began to blush but that was pushed aside when he felt Nightingale pull the dagger out of him. "It was in there deep." Connor could hear pride in her voice. A warm feeling spread through Connor, Nightingale's hand was on his wound, a red glowing came from her hand. When she removed her hand, only the smallest of white scars showed that Connor had ever been stabbed. Nightingale extended her hand to Connor.

"I believe a proper introduction should be in order, my name is Gabi, Gabi Gale." Connor reached out his hand and took hers.

"I'm Connor, Connor Tempest. But how'd you do that?" Connor asked. His hand went to the thin scar, but his body felt completely normal.

"All dhampir have abilities." Nightingale, Gabi looked at him slightly confused. He didn't know much about being a dhampir did he? "Here," Gabi took a business card out of her pocket and placed it in the waistband of Connor's pants. "Just come to this address and I will explain everything."

BANG! The door leading to Gabi's dressing room was violently opened to reveal Ma, Sugar Pie, Jacoby and Jasmine. Each got a good look of a shirtless Connor and Nightingale's hand on Connor's pant's waistband. Jasmine stormed off but Jacoby flashed Connor an encouraging smirk, Sugar Pie looked humored, looking at their faces Connor realized what this must have looked like to them. But before Connor could explain (then again how could he explain what just happened) Ma walked over and pulled Gabi into her dressing room.

"It's time you go home Gabi, your mother will be worried sick if you don't get home soon, I promised her that you would leave fifteen minutes after your concert, and I am not going to make you mother mad the last time I did that, it took my girls three days to get all that blubber out of their hair." Ma pulled Gabi along, Gabi didn't fight it and went willingly. Sugar Pie left with them.

"Wow Connor hooking up with a rock star," Jacoby had walked up to Connor and put his hand on his back. "Mad props man that is awesome."

"Wha-what we didn't hook up or anything." Connor tried to tell Jacoby at least some of the truth but it wasn't looking good for him.

"Oh come on Connor, you don't need to be a gentlemen, I mean I saw that hicky on her chest and that wasn't there during the concert." Connor blushed, he couldn't win.

**Meanwhile**

Gabi was on her boat heading home; her thoughts were devoted to Connor. _He could be useful. I've never seen an instinct so strong and like dad says the stronger the instinct the stronger the vampire. He'll come for sure, I need him._ Gabi thoughts were interrupted.

"Well, I never knew that Connor Tempest would catch your eye Gabi." Sugar Pie said. What was she talking about with that smirk on her face? "But to hook up without even going on a date, for shame." Sugar Pie said playfully. Oh crap, that was right, Gabi had intentionally made it look like they were 'having fun' so it wouldn't blow her cover.

"Well you know he was really cute and he offered to help me when I cut myself." Gabi tried to play along. But then Sugar Pie caught on to a loose end.

"That's right you cut yourself. So where's the cut." Sugar Pie asked. Gabi had forgotten that she had healed it already. But Sugar pie didn't press any further. "You know Gabi, you might want to hide that hicky before your dad sees it." Gabi's eyes went wide with fear.

"Oh no, Dad!"

**Next Day.**

"Please Captain, I think a visit to Starlight Island would be a good way to relax from the stress." Connor had entered Cheng-Li's office as soon as he had awoken in the morning; he had to get answers from Gabi.

"First of all Connor, knock." Cheng-Li gestured to the door. "And secondly what is the real reason you want to go to Starlight Island." Cheng-Li raised an eyebrow. Jacoby as her Deputy gave her a complete report on last night's activities. "Is there a certain person that you wish to see at Starlight Island?" Connor was caught by surprise at Cheng-Li's intuition and it showed on his face. "So you want to have another _romp _with Nightingale, I don't think so Connor." Connor knew he was getting nowhere.

So Connor revealed what really happened last night, the fight, the healing, and the truth that Gabi was a dhampir, and that she knew Connor was too. Cheng-Li showed no emotion, disdain that some else knew Connor's secret, or approval at a chance to learn useful information about their vampire enemies. She became very quiet, thoughtful, Connor couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Let me see the card." Cheng-Li broke the silence. Connor smiled, and handed the card to his captain. "Connor you do realize that this is to a bakery, right?"

**Hours Past**

The travel to Starlight Island was slow and tricky. Though Starlight was a fairly large island it was a part of an archipelago, so navigating through some of the smaller closer islands was cautious. But eventually the _Tiger_ docked at in the Starlight Island Bay. Looking at it Connor recalled his life in Crescent Moon Bay, sadness pulled at his heart.

"Now crew!" Cheng-Li yelled at her crew. "Those of you with jobs to take care of take care of them quickly and you will have the rest of the day off. But remember you are crew members of the _Tiger_ so good behavior." With that the crew was dismissed many left to explore Starlight Island.

Cheng-Li and Connor left the ship and immediately headed for the bakery indicated on the business card. They asked and old women with frizzy silver hair and she pointed out a building with ivy growing on its wall, and large red things on the ivy. As they got closer Cheng-Li noticed that there were many unopened flower buds on the vine, however Connor noticed the smell of baking bread. Connor walked into the bakery (which only had one customer, which surprised Connor since the smell was so alluring) and saw Gabi standing behind a cash register handing a man a basket of bread and rolls, and change. Gabi was dressed almost exactly different from the first time Connor saw her, a yellow sundress cutting off at her knees with purple dyed streaks randomly appearing; a purple shawl covered her shoulders and any part of her cleavage. Originally Connor had thought that her hair was black but now in better lighting Connor noticed that her hair was dark brown with a fire truck red lock of dyed hair tucked behind her right ear. She looked at him and smiled, Connor felt himself melt a little in his shoes. Then the look on Gabi face changed to one of extreme nervousness.

"Hello Connor," Gabi greeted then looked at Cheng-Li. "And this is?"

"I am Cheng-Li captain of the _Tiger_ and also Connor's captain." Cheng-Li noticed Gabi's anxiety and tried to make her introduction sound less authoritative.

"Gabi who are you talking to?" Gabi jumped as a voice from the kitchen of the bakery asked its' question.

"Just some customers, dad." Gabi tried to sound calm.

"Regulars or new customers?" Gabi's Father asked.

"New one's" Gabi reluctantly answered. At the answer a large man at least six-foot four walked out of the kitchen.

"Well hello, I'm Nathan Gale, and this is my daughter Gabi, how can we help you?" Mr. Gale besides being such a large imposing man seemed very friendly. He had the same dark brown hair as Gabi's, he was wearing a red button down short-sleeve shirt, with blue jeans, and an apron in front of his clothes that was covered in flour.

"Well Mr. Gale," Cheng-Li began. "Last night your daughter, Gabi, left this card with Connor and asked him to come to this bakery." Mr. Gale's expression did not change but the light in his eyes expressed a dangerous intent.

"I see, now where last night did you two meet." Mr. Gale looked at his daughter, but the question was directed to Connor. Gabi sent Connor a warning glare, but Connor couldn't figure it out.

"Last night at her concert she gave me the card…so…to…" Connor's words faded as Mr. Gale began glaring at his daughter.

"What concert?" Mr. Gale asked his daughter, anger barely controlled. Connor had a feeling that things were about to get bad.

"Well you knew that new costume I got for hunting well I needed to test it out, good news it worked." Mr. Gale calmed down a bit.

"How well?" Mr. Gale seemed interested.

"It caught his interest." Gabi said gesturing to Connor.

"That's what I thought." Then Mr. Gale blew up at Connor. "You gave my little girl that hicky!" He pulled off Gabi's shawl exposing the bruised skin on her chest. "I'm gonna kill you, you little bastard!" Gabi grabbed on to his hand, and tried to pull him away from Connor but he was pulling really hard. Connor looked at his face and saw razor sharp fangs ready to bite him. Cheng-Li pulled Connor out of the bakery into the sunlight outside.

"We should be safe out here." She told Connor but she pulled out her twin katanas anyway. "What have you gotten us into?" Both began to relax as they heard heavy stomps as Mr. Gale, despite being a vampire (the fangs were a dead giveaway) tried to get to Connor. The safety that Connor felt was short lived as Mr. Gale pushed through the door, he entered the sunlight and he went into flames.

"AAAHHHH!" Mr. Gale yelled. His body was covered in shining lights, like a refracting crystal.

"Dad stop copying Twilight! You are not Edward!" Gabi yelled. "Besides Connor is a dhampir!" Mr. Gale stopped in his tracts and stopped glowing. 

"Are you sure?" Mr. Gale asked his daughter. Gabi nodded. "So how exactly did you get the hicky?"

"I woke up the instinct." Gabi looked at her father and an understanding passed between them. "Alright, you two come on inside."

**After they closed up shop**

Connor and Cheng-Li sat at a table with the Gales waiting for an explanation.

"Well I guess the best way to put this would be to explain a bit about us." Mr. Gale started. "Well I am a vampire, Gabi's mother my wife was-is my donor, a human. We settled here and we are vampire hunters." Cheng-Li looked at the Mr. Gale unbelievingly.

"You hunt you own kind?" Cheng-Li asked politely but the shock was obvious.

"Please Miss Li I would not call them my own kind, those monsters are just shadows of what they used to be." Connor had many more questions to ask but Cheng-Li, would not allow him to ask any questions until she decided that they could trust him.

"Well why did you invite Connor here?" The question was directed to Gabi.

"I couldn't let a dhampir walk around without knowing anything could I? Besides the best way to test oneself is to train someone else."

"Wait you mean you're going to train me in being a dhampir?" Even after saying it Connor could barely believe that that is what she meant.

"That's exactly what I mean."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating but I was concentrating on another story (the ideas flowed so much easier) but I can't ignore my stories anymore I got a serious whooping from Gabi. It hurts.**

**Also can anyone tell me the time period of Vampirates, I wanna say that it's in the future but I'm a little confused.**

**Also a quick shout out to ****Akihisa Ikeda one of my favorite Manga writers, I kinda borrowed something.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 3 Cooperation_

"Train him, what does that exactly entail?" Cheng-Li asked she was certainly interested, Gabi and her father could smell it on her. Connor sat back he realized that no matter what happened that it was all dependent on his captain's decision.

"Well besides teaching him to use any powers he may acquire, I will also teach him how to use his instinct." Gabi smirked. Cheng-Li looked at them taking in the recent events of the evening.

"You said that you were Vampire hunters," Cheng-Li began. Mr. Gale noticed the change in Cheng-Li interests; she was more interested in learning about vampire hunting than actually helping Connor. His daughter seemed oblivious to the change. "So how exactly do you go about that business?"

"Well we," Gabi began but was silenced by a look from her father.

"Miss Li I understand that there is a pirate ship of vampire hunters, I am wondering does this happen to be your ship?" Mr. Gale asked. The question caught Cheng-Li off guard but she did not show it.

"Yes, that would be my ship." Cheng-Li answered simply.

"Then I propose a deal, if you allow Connor to train with Gabi in exchange I will teach your crew all I know about hunting." Mr. Gale could see the gears turning in her head. There was no way that she would say 'no'. "Gabi, could you show Connor around town while Miss Li and I negotiate?" Gabi looked at her father questioningly but stood from her seat anyway. She stood at the door waiting for Connor. Cheng-Li motioned for Connor to join Gabi. The two walked out of the door onto the street. The sun was setting and the streets were deserted except for a few people traveling in pairs or groups.

"Well this is our town it's not big, pretty small actually but its home. We have a lighthouse, a school, several good shops, and some other stuff." Gabi said matter-o-factly. Looking at the town made Connor miss his old life with Grace and his dad in Crescent Moon Bay. He looked around and noticed a few boys several blocks down they were walking towards Gabi and him but they gave Connor a bad feeling. As the two groups came closer, Connor noticed two of the guys glaring at Gabi, the boy in the middle with blonde hair sized Connor up and waved to Gabi. "Hello Lance," Gabi waved to the blonde boy, than continued on to the other two. "Nicholas, Michael. How are you all this evening?"

"We're good Gabi." Lance smiled, but the other two seemed uncomfortable. "Who's you're friend?" Lance questioned about Connor. Connor could notice a dangerous light in Lance's turquoise eyes.

"This is Connor Tempest." Gabi smiled back. The tension began to rise, Connor could feel it but he had no idea where the tension was coming from. "He and a few of his shipmates will be docked here for a while." The tension began to melt a little.

"Oh. Well what business does he have with you?" Connor noted the possessive sound in his voice as did Gabi.

"That's classified." Gabi smirked, her intention were to get a rise out of Lance; she was playing with him. But instead of Lance it was Nicholas.

"He asked you a question vampire!" Nicholas yelled, he spat the word 'vampire' like it was the dirtiest word a person could ever say. Connor looked at Gabi and saw a small amount of hurt but besides that she showed no emotion.

"Nick!" Lance yelled at Nicholas making him flinch.

"No," Gabi told Lance. Her head was hung and her hair hid her eyes, but behind her posture hid something powerful. "What did you call me?" The air around the five teens became thick, making each breath harder to take in. "I'm sure we've been over this before Nicholas. I. Am. Not. A. Vampire." She said each word with a malice that made every person hearing it cringe. Gabi turned her head to one side; her hair brushed out of the way and exposed her right eye. Her eye was glowing red as though it was alight with fire; its intent on Nicholas. Nicholas went pale, as though his body was trying to hide the blood it held. "And I am not sure how many more of your insults I can take before I snap." Gabi cracked her knuckles on snap. Nicholas legs almost crumpled underneath him. "Know your place*. Now get out of my sight." Nicholas and Michael were eager to comply they ran off down the street.

"You know Gabi, if you keep scaring people like that, it'll only reinforce their perceptions of you." Lance said. He looked into her red eyes and didn't even flinch. She brushed her hair behind her ears and her eyes returned to their normal brown.

"I know, but it pisses me off." Gabi said simply. Gabi looked at the rapidly descending sun. "You know you should probably go catch up to them, it's getting dark."

"Yeah," But Lance stayed put. He looked at Connor. "So Connor, which ship did you come in on?" This was the first time Lance had actually regarded Connor; it caught him by surprise. Connor didn't see the warning look Gabi was sending him.

"The _Tiger._" Connor answered.

"The pirate ship?" Lance asked. Lance didn't give Connor a chance to answer. "So if you're a member of the vampirate hunting crew than that means you guys are here to get pointers from Mr. Gale." Connor had no idea how he was able to figure that out.

"How'd you?" Connor tried to ask. Gabi stepped in and explained.

"His grandmother is a member of the Pirate Federation." Gabi explained. Lance smiled proudly. "Captain Lisbeth Quivers." That caught Connor by surprise.

"Your grandmother is Captain Quivers?" Connor asked barely believing.

"Yeah, you heard of her?" Lance asked back. He was taking pleasure in having his family ties talked about.

"I took her class at the Pirate Academy." Lance looked surprised as did Gabi.

"Wait a minute Connor Tempest… You're the pirate prodigy." Connor began to feel a little happy about his 'prodigy' position. "What's it like being a pirate?" Lance asked, his curiosity was bubbling over.

Gabi rolled her eyes '_Anything about Pirates turns the Great Lance into a fanboy.' _ She looked farther down the street to see a red-headed girl walking strangely toward the sea. Connor and Lance didn't see the girl. "Hey Lance, can you take Connor to the smithy. I need to take care of some things." The look on both boys' faces showed confusion. "I'll catch up with you guys in a second." Both boys didn't seem willing. "It's a female thing." Lance and Connor's eyes went wide and their faces burned crimson.

"Yeah, will catch up with you soon, right?" Connor said not looking Gabi in the eye. Lance led Connor away down a different street while Connor went on about his life as a pirate. However Connor noticed all the times he was retelling Lance were from his days on _The Diablo_.

"So I heard from my grandma that you are basically the best recruit who ever came from the academy, even if you were only there for like two weeks." Lance recapped from a conversation with his Grandma. Connor smiled he was enjoying the praise. But a stray thought struck Connor.

"Hey, if your grandmother is Captain Quivers than why didn't you go to the pirate academy?" Connor asked. It didn't add up that a great Captain, like Captain Quivers wouldn't have her family involved with her pirate life.

"Well mom didn't want that life." Lance explained easily. "When my dad asked my mom to marry him, she told him only on the condition that they leave the pirate world behind." Lance sounded a bit bitter. "So instead dad got involved in a different kind of world; politics. He's the Mayor of the town." His mom must've been really protective. Then another thought struck Connor,Nicholas had called Gabi a vampire. Did they know what Gabi really was?

"Hey Lance what was that whole 'vampire' thing about?" Connor asked.

"Oh…" Lance became uncomfortable, like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Well you know that Gabi and her family are vampire hunters right?" Connor nodded. "Well there have been rumors that they aren't exactly human." Lance said. "Course it's not true." Lance smiled, but something in his eyes told Connor that he knew the truth to what Gabi and her family really was. "Anyway here we are at the smithy." Lance gestured to a building that seemed nothing like a smithy. They walked inside there was a wall where all kinds of weapons and tools were hung up, price tags showed that they were exceptionally expensive. Something was different about the weapons though they were new or close to new, the style they were created looked old; ancient.

"Hello is someone there?" a women's voice yelled from another room, it had an accent that Connor couldn't quite place.

"Yes, Mrs. Gale it's Lance and…" He didn't have time to finish before a woman ran through the door from the other room.

"Lance!" The women smiled. She had long red hair, and looked to be in her thirties. She was wearing a burgundy blouse over khaki pants, not something one normally wears in a smithy. Mrs. Gale looked at Connor and smiled. "Hello there. I am Luscinia Gale. How can I help you?"

"So your Gabi's mom?" Connor asked he didn't mean for it to slip out but it did. Something dawned upon Mrs. Gale when she paid more attention to Connor.

"Are you the boy who gave my Gabi that hicky?" _"How the hell did she figure that out?"_ Mrs. Gale looked at Connor through amused eyes, waiting for an answer. But Lance looked at Connor through eyes that reminded him of how Mr. Gale looked at him; angry and barely contained. Then Connor realized how close Lance was to all the very sharp and dangerous weapons.

**Meanwhile**

Liza Needlemelon; the girl was walking the perimeter of the shore, but the ocean was lazy. Gabi had lived on this island her entire life she knew that the waves at this time of day during this time of year should be much more forceful. Gabi had followed her at first quietly but after trying to get her attention several times, Gabi realized that she was under some trance. So Gabi had walked next to Liza and walked with her.

"Liza? Liiiiza? Liiiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaa?" Gabi tried to annoy the bespectacled girl. "Seriously girl? Come on Needlemelon!" Still Liza walked, her eyes glazed over. _'Okay something is seriously wrong. But what could cause a trance like this?' _Gabi was lost in thought until Liza mumbled something.

"Master." Liza said. Her voice shook Gabi down to her bones; that wasn't her voice.

"Liza, come on." Gabi said grabbing on to the girls arm, but she continued to pull as though Gabi wasn't even there. "Liza, something's wrong, snap out of it."

"Master, I am coming." Liza replied to a silenced voice. Liza began to walk into the slow crashing waves of the ocean.

"Crap!" Gabi yelled. _'What the HELL is going on?' _She pulled on Liza but the girl continued to pull, Gabi used all of her strength, but still the girl moved forward. _'Crap, if she gets too far into the ocean there is no way I'll be able to get her back to shore.' _Gabi thought quickly. "I'm sorry Liza, but I have to do this." Gabi apologized, then brought up her leg and kicked Liza in the back of the head, knocking the girl out. Liza fell into the waves and Gabi quickly fished her out. "I'll get you home." Gabi looked toward the way Liza had been traveling to see Star Fall Island. Every instinct in her body filled her with fear at the site of that island. "Balthazar."

**Back at the Smithy**

"Connor you look like an epee type." Mrs. Gale observed looking at Connor. The observation caught Connor by surprise. "You use an epee am I correct?"

"Uh, sometimes." Connor answered. Mrs. Gale smiled; there was something unnerving about her smile. Mrs. Gale placed her hand on her chin using her index finger to tap her lips. Connor could tell she was contemplating something.

"Connor," Mrs. Gale eyes lit up as she thought of something. "Please grab a weapon off of the wall I want to test your skills." Mrs. Gale pushed him towards the wall; she was not giving him a chance to say 'no'. Connor looked at the weapons some of them were highly decorated, with engravings and other designs on the blades, but still the weapons looked much older than they could have been. Connor decided on the most simple of the swords, it was a saber. The sword was perfectly balanced; the hilt was a cage of elegant wires that formed into the protection of his hand. The blade had a small design of red colored vines coming from the base and it faded a little before the middle of the blade. The handle was a bit big for his hand but still the sword felt good.

"Are you sure Mrs. Gale?" Connor asked. She was looking at the wall and pulled of a sword that Connor couldn't recognize. The sword had no hilt; it was simply a blade and handle wrapped in black leather. The blade was rectangular with a flat tip. In the reflecting light Connor could see writing in a language he had never seen before.

"Alright Connor, let's see what you can do." Mrs. Gale said taking a stance sword ready. Connor looked over at Lance who was smiling mischievously. _'Well, it looks like I'm not getting out of this.' _Connor attacked to have it easily parried by Mrs. Gale. Her eyes became calculating; she was playing the role of an observer over the role of the actual fighter. For some reason that made Connor mad. Mrs. Gale lazily attacked from his right, Connor blocked but the force behind her sword was telling Connor that she was barely serious. She threw another swing but this time from the right. Connor dodged and reestablished his footing to attack. He went for a stab, Mrs. Gale easily side stepped and twisted her sword above Connor's. She move the sword upside down and brought the flat tip down on the blade of saber, The saber fell out of Connor's hands onto the floor; Mrs. Gale pulled her sword up resting the blade close to Connor's throat. "Not bad."

Connor stared at her wide eyed. "Hey the first time Mrs. Gale fought me she knocked the sword out of my hand before I even had a chance to attack." Lance tried to console Connor. Watching Connor lose had reverted Lance to normal.

"A bit rough around the edges but I've had many more years of experience than you." Mrs. Gale giggled. Suddenly the door to the smithy was pushed in by Gabi. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and black Capri's, instead of her original yellow dress. She looked at her mother and the sword on the floor then at Connor.

"Mom did you 'test' Connor?" Gabi's mother smiled and nodded. Gabi rolled her eyes. "You know I would have liked to watch." Gabi smirked at her mother. Mrs. Gale just smiled sheepishly. Cheng-Li walked into the smithy, Mr. Gale walked in after her.

"Connor come on we need to go back to the ship." Cheng-Li ordered Connor. He didn't argue something about his captain told him that she was tense contemplating recent events. Connor walked over to his captain.

"I'll walk with you guys to the ship." Gabi said, leaving with them. The walk to the Ship was quiet and tense every time Connor tried to talk with his captain she waved him off lost in thought. They reached the ship and parted ways. "I hope your ready for training tomorrow. " Gabi told Connor. This comment got Cheng-Li's attention.

"Gabi, no one on my ship besides me knows of Connor's secret. I would appreciate it if…" Cheng-Li began but was cut off by Gabi.

"Don't worry, his secret is safe with me." Gabi smiled. She looked at Connor and winked. "Bye Connor."

Gabi walked back to her house, unlike most of the townsfolk she lived on the outskirts of the town. She looked around as the houses slowly began to disperse as she walked farther into the island. She reached her house; it was big, nothing like the mayors mansion but it certainly wasn't squalor. She looked at the three stories, the third story was the attic but she had turned it into a studio, the view from the top was the best on the island, besides from the lighthouse. But like everything else about her parents, due to their age, the style of the house was older than any other on the island, they had insisted on designing the house themselves. She walked into her house to see her mother and father in deep conversation.

"I'm home!" Gabi called to them.

"Gabi we need to have a serious talk." Her father looked at her seriously, she was in trouble. "Gabi how could you tell someone to come here without telling us?" Mr. Gale asked. His anger was barely controlled.

"Dad, he's a dhampir, I couldn't just let him go on without knowing anything." Gabi defended.

"Yes, Gabi but…" Gabi mother intervined. "You should have warned us."

"I tried but dad, was yelling at me and sent me to my room." She gestured at her father. "Besides we need him." Gabi felt sick as she was thinking the rea reason she had brought Connor to the island.

"What do you mean Gabi?" Mr. Gale asked. He noted the tone of his daughter.

"Balthazar." Gabi whispered. Saying the name felt like a taboo.

"Gabi he is trapped on that island there is no way for him to hurt us." Mrs. Gale tried to console her daughter.

"Mom, I've been having these strange feelings every time I look at that island, I-I can feel his power growing." Her mother put her arms around her; Gabi was shaking from the gravity if what she was about to say.

"That's impossible Gabi, he is suck there and his power cannot grow without blood." Mr. Gale tried to convince his daughter.

"Dad, earlier this evening when I was showing Connor around…" Gabi began to shake more violently. "Liza was in a trance and she tried swimming to that island."

"What!" Gabi's parents cried in unison.

"Liza, she-she was being compelled to go there it's him, I know it's him he was able to reach her from so far away. But it's Balthazar, I know it." Gabi said with more conviction.

"Nathan," Mrs. Gale turned to her husband. "If she's right we will need this boy." Quickly Mrs. Gale turned away from her husband. The anger and memories of Balthazar burn through Nathan's mind awakening the instinct inside of him. His eyes began to glow bright red, and instinctively his head turned toward Star Fall Island. He growled low in his throat; a feral angry, rabid sound.

"Balthazar."

**I hoped you guys like this chapter and please forgive me for taking so long to write it. Also if you would please I am debating about whether addressing Gabi's parents as Mr. and Mrs. Gale or by their first names, Nathan and Luscinia. Any suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4! Yay I been writing in my spare time…unfortunately I don't have much spare time. Oh Well here it is.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.4 Introduction_

Connor woke up as soon as the sunlight began to shine through his window. He wasn't sure what to expect on his first day of training but he was psyched. Conner dressed as quickly as he could and walked onto the deck of the ship. It was a cool Sunday morning the sea breeze swept across the deck and filled Connor with a calm only the sea was capable of. Connor looked at the town in front of him it really was small but there was something odd he couldn't place. He looked behind him and saw another island a mile or two from the Starlight Island; unlike the other islands this one had no touch of civilization. Just looking at the island gave Connor a strange feeling in is blood. He could feel every part of him trying to push farther away from the island but his mind clouded with a desire to move closer. Connor didn't know which impulse would win. DING! DONG! Connor snapped, looking back to Starlight Island he could see the Church's bell was ringing and people dressed in their Sunday best walking in. As if on cue Connor's shipmate started making their way onto the deck in front of him. The deck was filled with expectant chatter until Cheng-Li walked onto the deck. Her air of business quieted the talk.

"Now, we originally came to this island as means to relax but a rather interesting event has changed things." Cheng-Li began talking with an authority fit only of a captain. She looked over her crew and smiled to let them know something opportune had come up of their trip. "It seems that there is a family of Vampire Hunters on this island and they are willing to teach us a bit of the trade." Cheng-Li paused so her crew could ask each other questions and talk to each other in excited whispers. "This is a wonderful opportunity and I expect all of my crew to take advantage." Cheng-Li gave a stern look to her crew. Cate was the first of the _Tiger_ crew to speak up.

"So when do we start?" Cate asked.

"Now." A voice answered from behind the crew, making them all turn around surprised. Except for Cheng-Li who had seen Gabi climb onto the ship. Gabi was sitting on the side of the ship one leg over the other smiling at the surprised voices.

"Nightingale?" Jacoby asked, pushing himself to the front with Connor. Gabi looked at Jacoby and a thought could be seen crossing her mind. "It's always nice to meet fans but we have work to do." Gabi stood on the side of the ship and addressed Cheng-Li. "Have your crew come to the address my father gave to you." With that Gabi back-flipped over the side of the ship and disappeared. The crew ran to the side looking for Gabi.

"She's gone." Jacoby said stating the obvious.

"Show off." Jasmine said.

Cheng-Li led her crew through the interior of the island, taking dirt roads. It had been thirty minutes since they had passed the last house. But finally they came across a large clearing surrounded by trees that indented into the ground giving the appearance of a small arena.

"Took you long enough." Gabi said appearing from behind a tree, making a good few of the crew jump. "I'm not that scary. Come on dad's looking forward to meeting the Vampirate hunting crew." Gabi walked in front of them and lead them to the Arena. Connor looked at Gabi, she was dressed in black T-shirt with burgundy designs of outlined maple leaves, that had one long sleeve cover her left arm her right arm was exposed but a silver chain with a crystal on the end was wrapped around it. She was wearing short shorts on her right thigh was a holster with more crystal like objects arranged in its pouches and slips. Connor tried looking for the four crystal daggers that Gabi had once attacked him with but he couldn't see them. "Just situate yourselves in the arena, dad should be arriving shortly." The _Tiger_ crew stood in the arena shifting nervously; not sure what to expect. Mr. Gale and Luscinia walked into the arena taking in the number of people.

"Not a bad number Cheng-Li." Mr. Gale commented to Cheng-Li. "However they are going to be a bit wet behind the ears, aren't they?"

"Well Nathan, as you know the existence of vampires wasn't common knowledge until a month ago. We've done the best we could." Cheng-Li defended her crew. _'Since when did they get on a first name bases?' _Connor thought looking at his captain and Mr. Gale. Behind him Connor could hear angry voices at Mr. Gale's comment. "But it is what we are here for so if you please." Mr. Gale smirked and walked toward the crowd staying in front of them.

"Hello I am Nathan Gale." Mr. Gale introduced himself then his wife and daughter. "And this is my wife Luscinia and our daughter Gabi." Mrs. Gale waved as though she was in a parade and Gabi just stood there. "Now as Miss Li has said we are vampre hunters and we have decided to teach what we know. Now Miss Li has told us of what you know already and I have to say I am a bit impressed," The crew began to feel better at the compliment. "However what you know will only help you a little. So I need to test your fighting abilities." Mr. Gale gestured for Gabi to move forward. "Please get into groups of five."

"So what are we going to do?" Connor asked Gabi after he got into his group with Cate, Bart, Jacoby and Jasmine.

"Basically you all are going to attack me while my dad assesses your abilities."

"What?" Connor yelled unsure. "I can't just attack you."

"I can." Jasmine said behind him. Gabi shot her a cold smirk.

"Don't worry Connor I'll be fine." Gabi brought up her hand and caressed Connor's cheek. Connor could feel himself blush. Jasmine glared daggers at her. Gabi walked back to her parents while they waited for the rest of the crew to divide into groups.

"So who would like to go first?" Mr. Gale asked. Jasmine immediately volunteered their group. "Alright take your positions. Ready?" They nodded. "Then Begi-

"Hey wait!" Lance had yelled out. He was on a bicycle just on the outskirt of the Arena.

"Lance, I didn't realize you were coming." Mr. Gale said.

"And miss the _Tiger _crew in action? Yeah right." Lance gushed. Gabi rolled her eyes. Mr. Gale smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, than begi-

"No!" Mr. Gale was interrupted by Bo-Yin. "I want to fight too!" Bo-Yin complained to Cheng-Li and anyone within ear-shot.

"Bo-Yin, no." Cheng-Li answered her. "You have had no proper training and I can't risk my blacksmith at this moment.

"Blacksmith?" Mrs. Gale said questioningly. She made her way over to Cheng-Li and began talking to the two. After a while she motioned for her husband to continue.

"Okay… if there are no more interruptions" Mr. Gale looked around the arena. "Begi-…Oh wait! I almost forgot." Mr. Gale smiled sheepishly, and then his face took on a look of complete seriousness. "For me to truly assess your abilities you must attack Gabi with the intention to kill if not this will all be for naught. So you must use your swords to attack and try to kill." Mr. Gale took in the pirates expressions. "Begin!"

Gabi stood in the middle of Connor's group taking in the situation. One broadsword, four epees, or two adults, three kids, to women three guys any way she looked at the situation it all said the same thing; easy. Jasmine came at her first, for a second Gabi hesitated. _"How do I want to take her out?"_ Gabi reached into her sleeve and pulled out one of her daggers from its hiding place. She threw it spinning; the cross-bone end hit jasmine between her eyes. "Ow!" Jasmine yelled. Jacoby came after Jasmine slowed down; he was to Gabi's left. She looked at his out-stretched sword and followed it to his eyes. Gabi could see his hesitation. _"Okay you are making this too easy"_ she thought. Jacoby was quick for an attack but his hesitation made him sloppy. Gabi side stepped and twirled kicking his butt, literally. Jacoby fell face first into ground.

"Ya know I was really expecting more." Gabi said baiting the rest of them. Jasmine regained her composure and came at Gabi again. But this time Jasmine was ready. Jasmine stabbed and Gabi jumped back to be grabbed by Bart. _'Crap! After her outburst I was expecting her to go at it by herself." _Bart's grip was tight on Gabi, but what she did next he didn't expect. She started crying. Bart looked at the girl and saw fresh tears falling down her cheeks. At the sad helpless look, Bart relaxed his grip about to apologize. Gabi showed a cold smirk on her face as she backed off from Bart. "I won't make that mistake again." Gabi said thinking out loud.

"Bart!" Cate yelled. "Ugh… Connor, Jasmine, Jacoby we need to work together."

_'So Cate is the brains, huh."_ Gabi thought quickly for a new strategy. "Hmmm…" _'I need to be fighting like a vampire or all will be for naught. Vampires would divide and conquer. But who first? Weakest Link.' _

Connor had watched Gabi easily dispatch Jasmine and Jacoby and just when he thought he wouldn't have to do anything when Bart grabbed her she started to cry and got out of Bart's grasp like it was nothing. Connor saw Gabi change her stance looking and taking in everyone's position before proceeding. She started to fool with the chain on her arm. He watched as part of the chain fell from her arm and dangled an inch from the ground. The crystal on the end was shining like it was heated to a white heat.

Mr. Gale stood taking in the battle so far. It was as he expected his daughter would get cocky and have to change her fighting technique but what he didn't expect was that, each person would have so much hesitation. He was going to have to teach them to be merciless, but if he taught them that, then things could go bad for him and his family if Cheng-Li decided to let their secret slip. He pushed those thoughts aside to witness the abilities of the vampirate hunting crew.

Gabi flicked her wrist testing the movement of the whip. She looked for her target and saw him four feet away, too bad for him her whip was seven feet long. Gabi flicked her whip at Jacoby and it wrapped around his sword. She pulled and his sword came free from his grasp. She pulled the sword to her and with a flick of her wrist she skittered the sword away from her. With another flick the whip was around Jacoby's leg, Gabi pulled hard and Jacoby fell on his back. Gabi pulled one more of her daggers from its hiding place and threw it a centimeter from Jacoby's throat. It stuck to the ground. "Dead." Gabi said with a flirtatious smile that Jacoby returned. That got Jasmine even angrier.

Jasmine came charging again. Gabi unwrapped her whip from Jacoby's leg with another flick and took note of the other pirates surrounding her. She raised her whip above her head spinning it quickly, making the pirates give her room. "I got this!" Bart shouted to his crewmates. He raised his sword and Gabi's whip wrapped itself around his broadsword. "Gottcha!" He yelled merrily. Gabi looked over her shoulder to see what stopped her whip. Bart pulled his sword to try and wrench the whip from Gabi's grasp.

"Not bad. But too bad" Gabi said as she ran passed Bart. Swiftly Gabi was behind Bart, whip in hand. With a quick movement Gabi flung a wave through her whip, twisting it in Bart's grasp. She gave the chain a light tug and the blade of Bart's sword tapped his neck. "Dead."

"Crap!" Bart shouted. His sword was pulled from his grasp and thrown to the side. Bart walked over to the side to get out of the way. While moving he pulled Jacoby off of the ground. Gabi turned her attention back to Jasmine, she went on the offensive. With a slash of the whip Jasmine jumped backward. But Gabi continued with the flow of attack and another slash she wrapped the chain around Jasmine's hand and sword. With a strong tug Gabi pulled Jasmine face first to the ground.

Connor watched as Gabi effortlessly took Jasmine down. He saw her pull one of the crystal things from her holster and flicked into a shuriken, kinda of like what Moody Wrathe used, and through it at Jasmine it was barely a hair from her temple when it stuck to the ground. "Dead" Gabi declared. Connor looked back at the shuriken and noticed that like her daggers and the dart at the end of her whip it was glowing like the sun. "You guys have never fought anyone with a whip before, huh." Gabi stated. Tough it wasn't a question Cate answered.

"That would be correct. I must say it's a very unorthodox way of fighting." Cate looked at the whip like it was a particularly interesting discovery. "Using the whip's length and quick attacks to keep opponents at bay is genius. But I'm willing to bet…" Connor saw the look in Cate's eyes turn into a calculating stare. But Gabi wasn't willing to let her think it through. Gabi flicked her wrist readying her whip. But Cate had already come up with a strategy. "Connor move in!" Cate commanded. "That way she cannot use the length of her whip to her advantage." Connor followed the order and moved in.

Gabi started to wrap her chain against her arm like it was before. "Not bad you figured out the weakness to my whip pretty easily. So I' going to wrap this up before it become a liability." Gabi started laughing. "Get it 'wrap' it up and it's wrapped up on my arm? Hah! I'm funny." Cate and Connor moved in closer to Gabi waiting to get her at a stale mate. Gabi reached into her sleeve and pulled out a little ball. Before Cate could stop her Gabi through the ball on the ground and it released billows of smoke as it broke.

All that could be heard we sound of grunt and the clang of metal from the outside of the smoke. Slowly the smoke began to be blown away leaving the arena making a few people cough on it departure. The blurry image of three people sluggishly began to clear up showing Connor sitting on the ground his wrist tied, and Gabi standing with his sword at Cate's neck. A strange fan was in the other blocking Cate's sword from moving.

"Dead." Gabi smiled.

"Gabi!" Mr. Gale yelled. The smile on Gabi's face was quickly replaced with one of guilt. "You were not supposed to use any smoke bombs so I could _witness _the skill of these pirates. And what did you do?" Connor could easily tell that Mr. Gale was furious at his daughter. Other pirates stood watching with shock on their faces, whether at Cate losing or at this display of parenting Connor didn't know. Gabi looked at the ground away from her father.

"I used a smoke bomb." Gabi answered like a guilty child.

"Why did you use the smoke bomb?"

"I wanted to win." Gabi's face began to redden.

"Ugh. Just go sit with Lance, your mother and I can fight the rest of them." Mr. Gale sent his daughter away. Connor stood up and looked at Gabi then back at Mr. Gale. It was awkward.

"So…how'd we do?" Connor asked. Mr. Gale looked down at Connor. And He smiled a fatherly smile that made Connor think of his dad, Dexter Tempest…then his biological dad Sidorio. Connor began to feel sick thinking about it.

"Not bad but there is much you must learn. Connor could help me pick up my daughter's weapons, she seemed to have forgotten them."

"S-sure." Mr. Gale pulled a knife from a holster on his hip and cut the ropes on Connor's wrists. The request caught Connor by surprise. He moved over to the crystal weapons stuck in the floor. He picked up the shuriken and a dagger while Mr. Gale found the other dagger. While in his hands Connor could feel warmth radiate from them. And the light that was they were glowing with was blinding, like looking into the sun. "What are these made out of?" Connor asked Mr. Gale when he walked back to Connor.

"Sun Crystal." Mr. Gale answered without explaining. "Connor can you take these to Gabi while I fight the next crew." He pushed Connor toward where Gabi was before Connor had even answered him. Connor gave the weapons back to Gabi.

"Thanks Connor." Gabi said taking the weapons placing them back in there places.

"Connor that fight was pretty cool." Lance complimented the fight. "Wasn't Gabi amazing?" Lance said smiling at Gabi. She smirked rolling her eyes.

"Actually Gabi you were amazing I've never known anyone to fight with a whip before. And you able to take us down pretty easily." Connor said, Gabi's smile turned genuine.

"Thanks, but what you are about to watch is going to blow your mind." Gabi said gesturing to her dad. Mr. Gale was holding a rapier. And like Gabi he stood in a circle of five people.

**.:.:.:.:.**

The rest of the crew was completely decimated. Mr. Gale was stronger than anything they had ever seen before. His sword movements were fast and strong. So they figured that when Mrs. Gale was fighting they would have a break…wrong. Mrs. Gale was trickier than her daughter. Every attack, dodge, and parry had a purpose, nothing was wasted. And she never lost track of her surroundings, she was always able to move out of danger and into an attack with little effort. It was the scariest and coolest thing Connor had ever seen.

"Well Cheng-Li I see that that is all of your crew." Mr. Gale announced it was late in the day. "I must say though talented, your crew is inexperienced and lacks the correct state of mind when fighting." Mr. Gale turned his attention to the crew. "You must be merciless. These creatures may look like humans like people but they are not, not anymore. They will not hesitate to kill you and they will not hesitate to kill others. As Vampire hunters it is our job to protect those who are innocent. They will try to act like they once were, they will try to get you to feel sorry for them; do not fall for this. The minute they decided to kill a person for their own selfish existence made them monsters. Never forget that." Every pirate listened to him intently. They knew his skills he was the expert. Though a few were pissed to have him whoop them so easily, they couldn't help but respect the power in his voice.

Connor though back to the one person he killed. Was he a monster? Was who his father is affect him, make him a monster? His thoughts were cut short by Gabi. "Connor are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Gabi looked at him unbelievingly.

"Hey, Lance did you bring the books for Connor?" Gabi asked Lance while keeping her eyes on Connor.

"Yeah I brought em'." Lance answered pulling the books out of a back pack. He handed them to Connor. "Those were my older brother's and he wrote notes in the margins so that'll help out." Connor looked at the two confused.

"Why do I need books?"

"My mom had my dad make a law that all pirates under the age of eighteen, who remained on the island for an extended period of time, were to become wards of the education system." Lance explained; the explanation went over his head. So Gabi explained.

"What he means is tomorrow you're going to school."

**So how's that for a cliff hanger? To anyone that has noticed I am trying to have all of my chapter titles end in 'tion'. The whole reason Connor is going to school will be addressed next chapter. Any comments, I will listen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Say hola for chapter five. Sorry I took so long but another story of mine was persistent, along with the need to help my brother move (I got ice-cream)**

**There is so much I'm sure I can do to improve this story but I'm also pretty oblivious so I'm open to all and any suggestions.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.5 Education_

One of the up reasons to becoming a pirate was that Connor was able to get out of school and now he was forced back in it. He felt like he was a little kid again nervous about his first day of school, but now he no longer had Grace to help him through it. He looked at the schedule that Gabi had given him; it was supposed to be identical to hers. Biology, Algebra, Music, Lunch, Archaic Literature, P.E., and Intro. To Blacksmithing were the classes he was supposed to take. The book bag Lance had given him had all his textbooks and all that was left was for him to do was wait for Jasmine, Jacoby, and Bo-Yin (since all of them were under eighteen) to get ready so they all could leave for school. Connor walked onto the deck hoping the sea air could help clear his anxiousness. Standing on the deck he felt very little relief. A gust of wind rushed toward him carrying the scents of salt and baking bread. Okay, that eased a bit of his tension. Again Connor found himself staring at that uncivilized island in the distance. However something was different, there appeared to be footprints on the sands of the beach.

"I can't believe I have to attend school. I graduated from the Pirate Academy to become a pirate I don't need to go to school!" Jasmine ranted as she walked onto the deck followed by Jacoby.

"I know babe." Jacoby patted her shoulder sympathetically. He looked up and spotted Connor. "Hey Connor!" Connor waved back. "You ready for your first day of school?"

"Not really." Connor sighed. He looked back at the island but there was no trace of the footprints. Behind him Jasmine complained to Jacoby more until the presence of their captain silenced them.

"It's good to see that my crew is up and ready for the day ahead of them." Cheng-Li regarded the look on Jasmine's face with a hidden thoughtfulness. "I realize that this must feel like a step back, since you all are already pirates and you are forced to go back to a regular school. However right now we need the help of Nathan Gale and his family and in order to get that help we must abide by the laws of this island's government." The look in Cheng-Li's eyes was that of a silent order; to suck it up and do what they had to do. Each knew what they had just been ordered and each did as told. "However Bo-Yin will not be joining you at school."

"Captain, why will Bo-Yin not be joining us?" Jasmine asked. She could barely hide the outrage in her voice.

"Since Bo-Yin is our blacksmith it would be a waste for her to go to school with you all. So instead I attained a trial apprenticeship for Bo-Yin to study with Mrs. Gale. No off to school you go." Cheng-Li shooed them off.

/\/\\/\

The school was nothing compared to the Pirate Academy. In truth it was an average sized school but absolutely mundane. The building was two stories and long and rectangular with a large field behind the school that was used as a practice field for various sports clubs and teams. Two more building were built next to the school, a music building and a gymnasium.

"This school is kind of lackluster." Jasmine remarked looking disdainfully at the walls and tiled floor of the school. Though it was, to Connor it was a reminder of the life he left behind when he became a Pirate the mundane aspect of it was the familiar part to him. The dark blue of the lockers the white tiled floor the gray walls, it was trip down memory lane that he wasn't sure he was okay with. They entered the school's office and told the secretary who they were; she in turn sat them down in the principal's office. A tall man with dark skin and graying hair dressed in a suit walked into the office and looked at the three pirates.

"So you three are our new students?" His voice was gruff but he was using a warm welcoming tone. Not sure whether what he said was a rhetorical question or not the three just nodded. The principal smiled. "I am Principal Lancaster. Now I believe that one of you already has a schedule…"

"Y-yes, that would be me sir. I'm Connor Tempest." Connor held out his hand and Principal Lancaster shook it; an impressed light in his eye. Connor handed him his schedule.

"And you received this schedule under the advice of the Gale family?" Principal Lancaster looked at the schedule making sure each class was numbered correctly and with each teacher.

"Yes sir." Principal Lancaster smiled at the Connor's politeness. Walking down these halls one would think manners were an endangered species.

"Some of your teachers are going to be difficult; however as long as you pay attention and do the work that is assigned you will do fine." The principal looked at the other two pirated and almost frowned. "Connor, why don't you find your classes while I help assign classes to your crewmates? Classes numbered in the 200s are upstairs, 100s down stairs, Music classes in the music building and P.E. in the gymnasium. Also for certain electives you will go into the town and be taught there. "

"Yes sir." Connor nodded and left the office. Before he could wander around aimlessly he was greeted by Lance.

"Connor, hey what's up man?" Connor high fived the tall blonde boy and answered, while discreetly looking for Gabi.

"I'm looking for my classes."

"Who's your first class?" Connor looked at his schedule.

"Biology with Mr. Montgomery." Lance smiled happily at Connor reminding him of a little kid.

"That's Gabi and my first class too. It's over here." Lance led Connor down the hall to a corner room. Inside was obviously a science classroom. Different preserved animals in jars circled the room, posters of body parts and plants decorated the walls. The black top lab tables had two chairs situated at each. "Looks like Mr. Montgomery isn't here right now."

"Hey Lance, where are all the other students?" Connor had looked around and realized that the school was barren.

"Well I assume their probably still at home. It's still thirty minutes before school starts. And since were on an island it doesn't take too long or everyone to show up." Lance shrugged.

"Well why are you here so early than?"

"My mom's an algebra teacher here. I was helping her move some stuff in her classroom."

"Oh," Connor looked at his schedule. "Lance, which teacher is your mom?"

"Mrs. Quivers." Connor looked down at his schedule and realized Lance's mother was his Algebra teacher. RING! RING! RIIINNNGGG! "That's the bell!" Better get to class come on Connor." Lance pushed Connor back into the classroom and had him sit next to him in the back next to the emergency exit. The hallway suddenly sprang with life as footsteps and casual talking grew with more and more students turning into a tidal wave of sound. Students began to walk into the classroom some of them regarded Connor with mild interest while most just ignored him. A short bald man with a white curling mustache walked into the room and the noise level seemed to drop. Lance grabbed Connor and introduced him to Mr. Montgomery.

"Class!" Mr. Montgomery nearly shouted sounding way too excited. "We have a new student, this is Connor Tempest he is a pirate member of _The Tiger_ crew." Mr. Montgomery clapped the back of Connor's back and pushed Connor forward toward the class.

"Uh…Hi." Connor waved suddenly nervous. Whispers broke out almost instantly. Luckily to distract everyone from him there was a loud crash and yell from the hallway.

"Come back here you crazy little ferret!" Connor along with everyone else turned toward the hallway and through the open door caught a glimpse of Gabi running after a small rush of cream colored fur. "Give me back my bracelet!" Gabi jumped after the ferret and caught it in her hand only to have it squirm away. Gabi lay on the floor defeated. She looked toward the open door and registered her audience. She stood up and wiped the dust off of her clothes. "Sorry I'm late practice took a little longer than usual and after I was done showering Klepto stole my bracelet."

"It's alright Gabi." Mr. Montgomery nodded then yelled. "Klepto!" The cream colored ferret came hopping up to him and he scooped him up in his arms. He pulled the gray colored bracelet from the ferret's mouth and handed it back to Gabi.

'Thanks." Gabi wiped the bracelet on her shorts and walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back of the class.

"Now that all that fun is over with class, let us study symbiotic relationships."

**Later that Day**

After the first period fiasco the rest of Connor's day was pretty normal, except for all of the whispering and the random times when someone would ask what it was like to be a pirate.

Second period he met Mrs. Quivers, Lance's mom, and was given plenty of catch up worksheets that were due at the end of the week along with regular assignments. Third period was choir class, luckily that day the class voted on music to perform instead of actually singing (this was the one class Connor was sure he would regret).

Lunch was the most interesting time since the school served stuffed lobster tail and mashed potatoes, but also since while he was sitting with Jacoby, Jasmine, Lance and Gabi the cafeteria was much quieter than what Connor remembered it used to be like. Of course the obvious hushed topic of the day was about the three pirates sitting in the same room. Fourth period was Archaic Literature which the teacher explained to Connor wasn't too hard, this month they were reading To Kill a Mockingbird, which actually wasn't what about Connor thought it was going to be about. And fifth period was P.E. which Connor ruled and decimated at.

As Gabi had revealed to him, he was now the most popular boy in school next to Jacoby. Gabi explained that everyone already knew everyone on the island so since he was new; he was the talk of the school. Connor actually kind of liked the attention and popularity before he was always an outcast. Even during P.E. when they played a soccer game and he whooped everyone no one cared that he was better than them, they just thought it was cool. However something did bother him.

"Hey Gabi," Connor was walking with Gabi and Lance to the Smithy for their last class. "I was wondering why do some of the people at school treat you they way they do?" He was referring to how some people talked about her behind her back or just completely stayed away from her. Gabi looked taken aback she hadn't realized that Connor had actually paid that much attention. She shared a look with Lance.

"Well do you know about that rumor that has spread about my family?" Gabi asked Connor quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah, Lance mentioned it once before."

"Well, you can categorize the people on this island into three groups: those who believe it, those who don't believe it, and those who know the truth." She looked up thoughtfully. "I guess you can add a fourth group; those who don't care."

"Oh." That explained a lot of things to Connor but he couldn't help but wonder how big each group was. They arrived at the smithy quickly.

"Mom, were here!"

"Gabi, Lance, Connor can you three please each grab a weapon from the wall." The disembodied voice of Mrs. Gale bounced from the other room.

"Sure Mrs. Gale." Lance answered.

"Uh, what are we doing with the…" Connor looked at the wall of weapons many of them styled like antiques despite the fact that they were recently made. Gabi shrugged.

"I have no idea it's just one of mom's whims, which reminds me." Gabi took a jewel studded claymore off of the wall. "Mom, remember that we have to get out of class early so I can train Connor."

"Yes, yes please hurry and bring me the weapons the flames are just the right temperature." Connor was confused again. But Gabi noticed quickly.

"Why do you think your schedule is identical to mine? That way when we get out of class I can train you and if your crewmates question why you're out so late you can tell them that you are studying with me." That made a lot more sense. Gabi smirked at him and pointed to the wall. "Come on my mom is not going to wait much longer." Connor reached for a katana it was perfectly balanced and the blade had a shadow grafted into the blade that shifted with the angles of light. Lance grabbed a metal staff with monkey figures engraved into it. They walked into the next room and were immediately met by a wall of heat. A large oven was placed on the right side of the room flame overfilled it and leaked into the air around it. A large anvil was situated next to rectangular pool filled with water. On the walls blackened tools were mounted.

"Oooo, good choices!" Mrs. Gale gushed. Her red hair was tied into a tigfht pony tell and she wore a dirtied apron. She beckoned them over with a flick of her wrist. "Claymore, monkey staff and my happy katana! This is going to turn out better than I thought." She grabbed the weapons from the three students and dropped them into the flames. Curiosity got the best of Connor.

"Mrs. Gale what are you making?" She smiled a grin full of teeth.

"Well it's good to see one of my new students interested. Which reminds me when you go back to the ship would you please check if Bo-Yin has my sledgehammer. I told her she could borrow it but I'm not sure if I might have just left it somewhere. Anyway I was drinking tea when suddenly I felt sleepy so I took a nap. But while I was sleeping I had a dream that my name was Ezio Auditore da Firenze and that I am an assassin bent on correcting the evil and corruption created by the Borgia influence in Rome!" Mrs. Gale took a heroic pose and stared off into the air like a soldier with a mission. Connor looked at Gabi for assurance and apparently Mrs. Gale was serious. "Class is over for the day. Please leave." After being pushed out of the Smithy like they had just stolen something.

"Dang Gabi your mom is crazy." Lance smiled at Gabi. She looked at him sardonically.

"She is, just not clinically." She smiled back then punched him in the arm…hard.

"No fair. I thought we agreed on no Hunter strength." Lance pouted rubbing his arm and Gabi stuck her tongue out.

"I lied." She turned to Connor. "Time to go to my house for some training." She looped her arm in Connors and pulled him down the sidewalk toward the interior of the island. Even if Connor wanted to protest he had no chance to.

"Hey, what about me!" Lance yelled annoyed. Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Sure why not." Gabi looped her other arm around Lances and they walked to her house. As the approached Connor could see the top of a house, slowly more of the house was revealed. Connor looked at the house and immediately thought it had to be incredibly old but as it came into better view it was obvious the house was fairly new maybe twenty years at its oldest. It had a porch that wrapped around the house, with a swing on the right side of the front door. The railing had vines growing on them with unopened flower buds. The second story windows overlooked the front but the very top of the house's walls were glass windows. Connor couldn't see in it from the ground but the sun's glare in the windows was a dead give-a-way that the walls were glass. Gabi un-looped her arms from the two guys and unlocked the front door. The inside of the house was homey. The entree way lead directly to the stairs and on either side, to the left the dining room and kitchen and on the right a large living room with ancient looking furniture (Unlike the house these actually seemed very old). Gabi dropped her books on a chair and it creaked loudly.

"Sit back and relax." Gabi looked at Connor then pushed him onto a loveseat. "I'll give you a little while to relax before we get started with the training. Plus I need a few minutes to gather some things." The coach was uncomfortable it was lumpy and things would poke Connor every time he tried to find a more comfortable position. When Connor had finally found a comfortable position Gabi returned with a backpack and ushered him and Lance out of the house. They followed her in silence until they reached a pond farther in the island. "Alright this should be far enough for privacy." Gabi looked at the surrounding area approvingly.

"Okay so how are we going to train?" Connor asked curiously. Though he was curious a part of him wanted to leave and reject the vampiric part of himself.

"Well first of all I need to explain a bit about the types of abilities that dhampirs have. Once you understand what you are trying to do it should be easier to actually have it come to fruition." Connor nodded as did Lance. Gabi noted that this was the first time he would actually get a lesson too. "Vampire abilities are able to be categorized into three groups: The Physical, Trance, and The supernatural. Physical abilities include our natural higher strength, speed, stamina, flexibility, balance, etc."

"So you mean like how I'm better at sports then most people?" Connor thought back to his time in Crescent Moon Bay, how he was always better at sports.

"Exactly." Gabi smiled. _"Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought."_ "Back in the day and I mean like waaaaay back. Vampires were known as beings of seduction." Gabi looked at Connor for understanding. He nodded for her to continue even though he himself was starting to get lost, vampires were always known as monsters never anything capable of seducing. "This applies to the Trance abilities. These mental techniques allow a vampire or a dhampir to place their prey into a trance that makes them obey or increase some type of emotion or other mental…thing." Gabi ended with her brows knitted in frustration as she searched for a word.

"I have never heard of that before." Connor mirrored Gabi's look of frustration but for different reasons. All the vampires he had ever known never did anything like that they simply just attacked and killed.

"Well you probably wouldn't have. Among recent vampires this would be a lost technique. This ability is one that is only practiced by some the oldest of vampires and even then they seldom use it." Gabi thought back to Liza Needlemelon and realized that she needed Connor to master these abilities quickly. "Even then trance is hard for some vampires to master. But for the sake of your training I will only train you in ways to delete and replace people's memories to keep your secret." Then a thought struck Connor.

"Wait does Lance know that you're a dhampir?" Gabi looked at Connor confused.

"Yeah, duh." Then she realized that it wasn't her secret Connor was worried about, but his own.

"Don't worry Connor." Lance smiled at the two dhampirs. "You're and Gabi's secrets are safe with me. Connor wasn't sure how to react. Even his own friends didn't know he was a dhampir and Lance seemed to not care one way or the other.

"How did you find out?" Connor asked wearily. What if Gabi had told him?

"I put two and two together to figure it out." Lance smirked. When Gabi saw the crestfallen look on Connor's face she felt a strange feeling well up in her; compassion?

"It's okay Connor, Lance is unusually intuitive. And once you learn Trance techniques you won't have to worry as much about your secret. Now where was I in my explanation?"

"Were you finished talking about Trance?" Lance asked back.

"Yes."

"Then you were on the Supernatural."

"Oh," Gabi shook her head. She tucked the red fringed of dyed hair behind her right ear and began again. "Well Supernatural powers are like telekinesis, healing, astral projection, transformation, and weather manipulation….and a whole bunch of other things that end in 'tion'. However a few supernatural abilities have also become 'lost techniques'. Also all these powers including trance and physical strengths are tied to the 'instinct'. The Instinct is for lack of a better explanation is basically the survival instinct of a vampire; the stronger it is the stronger the vampire or dhampir and their abilities." Connor looked confused again. "It'll make more sense as you get farther into the training regimen I created."

"So what do we start with?" Gabi's lips stretched into a grin that immediately made Connor regret what we asked.

"Physical training, and before you ask what just let me ask. Are you afraid of heights?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Connor's clothes were soaking wet from sweat and from falling into the pond below him. He was standing on the tightrope Gabi had stretched over the pond (she made lance swim the rope across). After his first three attempts Connor was able to get over the height issue however the balancing issue was still prevalent. He was supposed to walk across the rope and then his training for the day would be complete however just standing on the rope was taking all of his concentration and so far he wasn't even able to make three steps. He placed on foot in front of the other and allowed it to conform to the shape of the rope to keep his balance. He placed his weight on his left foot and it began to cramp up, then the wind picked up and started to throw his balance off (again). Connor began to tilt to the left, so he shifted to the right; too much to the right. He plunged into the water below. The cold water enveloped his senses until his head breached the surface and he took a large breath of air (just in time to hear Lance laughing at him).

"Seriously what is the point of this!" Connor yelled exasperated. He swam over to the side of the pond to get out.

"Connor I already explained this," Gabi rolled her eyes and helped pull him out. "Dhampir don't have the same kind of limits as normal humans so by pushing our limits with enough determination we are able to awaken our "instinct" the primal powers and urges that we can use for power." Gabi was careful to draw a parallel to dhampirs and humans she had realized that Connor was begging to identify himself as a monster. "I mean there is a quicker way but…" Connor looked at her strangely he caught the way her voice shook slightly at the end of the sentence.

"What about this quicker way?" Connor was undeterred the tightrope was starting to annoy him.

"Well I would have to put you in mortal danger." Gabi looked dejected at the prospect.

"Oh."

"Anyway, back up on the rope!" Gabi smiled and pointed at the rope. Connor groaned.

"You can do it Connor." Lance held back more laughter. Then Connor and Lance began to argue about how Lance wouldn't be able to do it or something Gabi stopped listening. But the arguing gave her an idea. _Dad always said that training with a rival gave better results._

"Alright you two, strip!" Gabi commanded the two boys who went red-faced immediately. She groaned. "Connor I need you to take off your shirt and pants so I can dry them. And Lance is going to join in the training so I he needs to get undressed as well so his mom won't yell at him for being wet."

"Oh." Both boys said at once and began what they were ordered to do. Gabi didn't want to see the boys completely naked…but she did enjoy watching their half-naked forms trying to balance on a rope and fall.

**I know it may seem like a bit much with all the powers and stuff, but I wanted to return some of the abilities from vampire legends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright thanks to the reviews of Vampirate 2.0 and night creature and xxErin I am going to take Paint it Black of the backburner. It's nice to know that people are actually reading it gives me a confidence boost which helps the flow of my ideas and writing.**

**I am also brimming with inspiration I just watch the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie so I am ready for pirates and I have been studying with True Blood on demand. Also I just got the new vampirates book on my nook but I am refusing to read it until this story is done that way all ideas are my own and I don't piggyback on the book. However for those of you who have read Empire of Night and this story if I write something that is a blatant difference like…that beheading a vampire only makes them mad but in the book it actually kills them go ahead and tell me. I give permission so I may address that.**

**Also again this story is strictly about Connor others may make an appearance but again only really about Connor.**

**And because you asked I will put a werewolf fighting scene I'm not sure how I'm going to work it out or tie it into the plot but I will since I think it will be cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampirates, but all original characters are mine.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.6 Subtle Transformation_

Three days was all it took for Connor to be able to cross the wire however it also took Lance the same amount of time. He progressed but if Lance who was only human was able to do it than did this training really actually help him train as a dhampir. Not only did it feel like a waste of time but it was hard trying to tap into the part of him that Connor wanted to get rid of; the part that he was afraid of , ashamed of. Gabi had asked Connor to meet early before school at the pond they used for training for something but he wasn't sure what she wanted. He walked up the path but as he reached the pond he was met with the scene of Gabi bending over backwards in a bikini top and shorts. Connor face turned red, as he watched her contort her body. Suddenly he felt ashamed for just standing there watching like a peeping tom, so he 'ahemed' catching her attention. Gabi flipped herself onto her feet.

"Good morning Connor." Gabi greeted. She walked over to the tightrope that was still set up over the pond.

"So why did you ask me to come here so early?" Connor asked watching her walked to the middle of the rope as easily as walking on a sidewalk.

"Simple, it is time for your first evaluation. Now strip and get on the rope." Gabi motioned to the other side of the rope. Connor wasn't sure if he would ever get used to her blunt way of putting things. However he failed to notice how she liked ordering him to 'strip'. Connor climbed onto the rope and carefully met Gabi toward the middle of the rope.

"So what is my evaluation?" Connor asked trying to keep his eyes from drifting downwards.

"Keep up here for fifteen seconds" Gabi smirked making him feel that there was more to it than what she said. "While I distract you." And there was the rest.

"Wait a second!" Connor tried to reason with her but he was too late. Gabi jumped off of the rope and flipped over him. He looked up to see her twist. She landed behind him; close to him. She leaned forward her mouth next to his ear.

"What's the matter Connor?" Her breath tickled his flesh sending goosebumps over his arms and back. But he could feel her fingers barely touching his back tickling him. He tried not to laugh but it was just a distraction. Gabi stabbed her fingers into Connor's side.

"Kidney shot!" Gabi yelled; too happily. Connor jumped away from the assault and before he knew it, he was standing on the rope facing Gabi, his fist up ready to defend himself. _"It looks like someone's instinct is acting up."___Gabi noted mentally. That was all she needed to know but not one to be beat Gabi went in for a low kick to Connor's feet to knock him off. Much to her surprise Connor bent his knees to get to her level and caught her foot. The smirk on his face did weird things to her ego…and her stomach. "Congrats Connor you pass; and just in time for school." Connor smiled triumphantly. Gabi rolled her eyes however she got her fun after all; Connor slipped on his way to get off of the rope and fell into the pond below. All he could hear was the hysterical laughter of Gabi after he resurfaced.

"Crap!" Connor yelled after he pulled himself onto the bank. "My underwear us all wet and I don't have time for it to dry."

"I'll dry em'." Gabi said easily. "Just take them off." Connor's eyes went wide in shock but his thumbs had already hooked themselves into the elastic waistband. Gabi's face, for the first time that Connor had known her, went red. "You could go behind a bush first you know!" Gabi screamed. Connor laughed hard. The look on her face was priceless. He went behind a bush as Gabi grabbed his boxers; a red light shined from her palm and the boxers were dry in less than ten seconds. "Here." Gabi threw them at Connor's face, still angry.

"If you could dry them with your powers than why didn't you just dry them with me in them?" Connor asked after he was dressed and they were walking to the school.

"Well," Gabi began after she regained her composure. "I used a supernatural ability that I call Increase. I can increase a certain aspect of something, like brittleness or, strength, or in your case the evaporation of water. And I haven't completely mastered it yet so I could have accidently turned you into a raisin." Connor mentally pictured himself as a raisin; not pretty.

"Well I was also wondering," Connor thought back to their first meeting and their second. "Why you didn't heal that hickey after I…you know." Connor felt himself get sick.

"Connor that is a conversation for a later date besides we really need to get to class we have a very important Biology quiz today." Connor groaned remembering that he didn't remember to study for said test. They walked to the school until they realized they were late. Frantically Gabi and Connor ran for class, Connor felt normal running to try make it class on time. They were greeted by Mr. Montgomery.

"Well I'm glad you two decided to join three seconds from the bell." The bell rang right on cue. "Take your seats, take your seats." Mr. Montgomery gave each of them a copy of their tests and sent them on their way. Connor sat down and looked at the test. It looked simple enough it was just matching. Then he turned it over and looked at the essay question. _"I do not miss tests."_ However due to the teachers wanting to end the week with tests Connor had a test in each class. Algebra was the easiest since Mrs. Quivers allowed him to take a supplementary quiz since he had only been in class for the week. However in choir Connor was required to sing.

"Now Connor you will be given three minutes to memorize the piece of music." Mr. Staccato handed Connor a sheet of music. He wheeled his wheelchair over to the piano and played the starting pitch for Connor.

"Um… Mr. Staccato why are you in a wheel chair?" Though Connor's question lacked tact it was warranted since the day before the teacher had stood six foot five.

"Connor you will not distract me from your evaluation." Finality was obvious in his voice. Connor looked down at the music. _"I really don't miss this."_

After Connor's music test the other students went by, to what seemed to him, quickly but as they it came to Gabi's turn the bell rang signifying lunch. "Ugh, no fair I actually wanted to do this." Gabi complained.

"Yeah, well no one else really wants to hear you." Wanda, skinny and blonde, was the most popular girl in the school, and she tried to defend that title tooth and nail.

"Excuse me?" Gabi asked tucking the red fringe of her hair behind her ear.

"You heard me Gale, no one really wants to hear you belt it out." She turned to Connor. "You did excellent Connor. A little rough around the edges sure but still great. If you ever want some tutoring I would love to help you out." Wanda traced Connor's jawbone with her finger and turned to leave with a wink. For a second Connor was dumbfounded and captivated by Wanda.

Gabi sensed Connor's attraction and sighed. "She may not be a dhampir, but she sure knows how to put boys in a trance." Gabi rolled her eyes. "Whatever let's get to lunch." Connor followed Gabi as they walked over to the cafeteria. On a small chalk board next to the entrance the day's specials were written out: mystery meat, green beans and chocolate brownies for desert.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Connor asked while looking at the mystery meat cautiously. The meat was decorated in what looked like fuzz with a purple sheen.

"Don't worry hun." The Lunch lady spoke with a smoker's rasp. "There's no meet to worry about." That made it worse.

"Well since you did well this morning I was planning on moving on to something a bit more abrasive." Gabi smiled mischievously. Connor wondered whether he should be more scared of the day's lunch or Gabi's training. Gabi reached the end of the line and paid for their lunches.

"You know you didn't have to pay for my lunch."

"Well, look who's the gentlemen." Gabi smiled. "I don't mind besides I'm going to have a lot of fun later." Connor and Gabi walked to an empty table; as they walked they past Wanda's table filled with her followers. Then Gabi tripped her tray went falling to the floor. The meat making a strange slurping noise as it hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gabi, you should pay more attention to where you are going." Wanda smiled amused; her foot was still left out where she had tripped Gabi. "So clumsy; Connor you should be careful who you hang out with, you don't want to be dragged down when they 'trip'." Anger rose in Connor he could feel it heat his blood. He couldn't stand it when people so blatantly picked on others. It reminded him of how sometimes Grace would get picked on because she was smarter than the other girls. Connor was about to say something but Gabi grabbed his arm and led him to the table.

"Gabi, why didn't you do something?" Connor and Gabi sat down across from each other.

"Oh, I will." Gabi said stealing Connor's brownie from his tray. "All though this is a good lesson to give you now." Gabi looked Connor in the eye, he could tell that what she was about to say was important. "Connor, though we may be dhampir's we will still be burdened with the same problems as everyone else. And it is our duty, not to use are abilities to try and change everything around us." Lace walked over and sat by Gabi he was smiling until he took in the solemn atmosphere.

"Lance, Graphta, Tango, Marmalade, Monkey, Spork, G.Y.H., now." Lance set down his tray down and left determined.

"How did he get lobster?" Jasmine spoke outraged from behind Connor. "And we get this slop!" She dropped the tray on the table the 'meat' jiggled like gelatin and made farting noises.

"It' not that bad." Jacoby spoke optimistically. "Look." He placed salt onto the 'meat' and watched it shrink in size.

"Yeah…you really shouldn't eat that." Gabi admitted.

"Gabi I got everything you needed." Lance returned with a mischievous grin. "And Mr. Staccato is in place and has been told too."

"Good." Music started playing in the cafeteria and Gabi stood up and stood in the middle of the cafeteria. Many other students looked for where the music was coming from.

"_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

Gabi shaped a smile onto her face as she sung the lyrics and then feigned curiosity with the last line. All attention was on her some people watched with curiosity others, with annoyance but most with amusement.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Suddenly her voice went hard and mean, her attention on one obvious person.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense, love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

As she sang love her voice went sweet and loving but then changed teasing. Some students stood up moving to the music.

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

Again her voice went sweet but then changed to an insulting tone but even then it was still lovely to listen to. The students were entirely entranced by the performance.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

She sat on the edge of the table and sang like and looked like a total rock star.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell_

Gabi placed her arm Around Wanda's shoulders and sung.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

Gabi looked directly at Wanda and gave a cheeky grin.

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

Again her voice mocked sweetness and then teasing. She kissed Wanda on the cheek. Wanda tried to wriggle out of her grasp but was stuck in her hold.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Gabi pushed Wanda away from her.

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories, they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

Gabi jumped onto the table and sang to the member s of the cafeteria; fully aware that all eyes were on her.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Gabi kicked the air her leg straight in the air in front of her face. Basking in the attention the cafeteria was filled with song as the students sang along.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Gabi twirled to the other end of the table moving trays out of the way.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_

Gabi sat down on the edge of the table one more time and kicked her leg up as she sang the last 'hell'. The room exploded with applause. Gabi was panting but smiling more sincerely than Connor had ever seen. Wanda looked at Gabi with a glare that could curdle milk. Gabi walked back to the table and sat down.

"Good going Nightingale!" Jacoby congratulated Gabi's performance. "That was great. Even greater that I didn't have to pay."

"That really was something." Even Jasmine knew that the performance was impressive.

"See Connor I told you I would do something." Gabi smirked at the speechless Connor. But he wasn't speechless because of the show. He was listening to something that he couldn't ignore. Gabi's swift heartbeat was beating on Connor's eardrums loud and delectable.

"Speaking of things to do." Jacoby snapped Connor out of his trance. "Connor, are we going to be seeing you after school?" Instantly Connor began to feel guilty. While training with Gabi he was ignoring his friends. True he wasn't just playing around but they didn't know what he was actually doing and he didn't want them to know, out of fear of what they might think.

"Sorry Jacoby. Gabi is helping me study." Connor apologized gaining him a dejected look.

"Why are you trying so hard Connor?" Jasmine was on the attack now. "We aren't going to be here for that long. Once we learn enough we are gone. Besides you are a pirate what do have to learn here that can help you?" Jasmine was actually hurt that Connor didn't seem to have time for them. Making him feel worse.

"There is a lot that Connor can learn that he can use." Gabi retorted. Jasmine looked at her surprised. "Look just because this isn't some fancy Pirate Academy doesn't mean what we learn here isn't useful."

"This stuff may be useful for you land lubbers but for a pirate this stuff is useless." Jasmine was quick to show her point.

"Really?" Gabi was getting angry. "Then did your Pirate education help you figure out the relationship between a vampire and a human?" Gabi lowered her voice to keep others from hearing. Jasmine showed confusion for a split second but regained her composure just as quickly.

"Please, predator and prey not hard to think of." The blatant look on Gabi's face made Jasmine rethink her answer. "Or parasite."

"I'm sorry you're wrong." Gabi looked anything but sorry. "It's mutualism. I can get that you don't understand since you have a very limited knowledge of vampires, but if you took the time to study some biology and a few myths and the vamps out there it is pretty obvious."

"It is not!" Jasmine did not like being contradicted or thought less of.

"Yeah, it kind of is. And should you really be arguing with me? Afterall who is the professional Vampire Hunter here you or me?" Gabi smirked knowing she had won the two confrontations in one day. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Looks like it's time for class. Hopefully you will actually pay attention."

**I know this doesn't really seem like much happened but this chapter was to help me get back into the swing of things. I hoped you liked it. Also I introduced some ideas and prospects that are very important for the story as a whole. I wonder if you guys can figure out which ones they are.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I blame Alistair from Dragon Age: Origins. I mean just one comment on 'Swooping' and now I can't stop playing.**

**To the review of the fallen one, I gotta say that your advice really did help. And the reason for singing in the cafeteria is not for High School Musical, but it does play an important part in Gabi's personality. And I stress that last chapter was just a way for me to get back into the writing feel of this story.**

**And yes that was Code… referring to the code, the "Spork" part was not a typo it was supposed to say "spork". When I wrote that I did not know the Phonetic Alphabet so I had to make it up…but I know it now.**

**And I guess it was just my bad that they didn't eat their lunches after paying.**

**Please read, review and enjoy**

_Ch. 7 Competition_

"So what did you mean when you said that Vampire's and Donor's have a Mutualistic relationship?" Connor asked Gabi. It didn't seem possible to him at all. He had followed the devastation that the _Blood Captain_ had brought to so many towns; it **couldn't** be possible. They sat in the smithy with Lance each with their arms stretched out in front of them as Mrs. Gale took measurements with a pink zebra striped ribbon and carved their measurements into and apple for each. Gabi looked at Connor with an analytical eye figuring out his thoughts.

"Mom," Gabi asked her mother who hummed to signal she was paying attention. "How old are you?"

"Twenty seven, why?" For a second Mrs. Gale's answer confused Connor until he did the math then it really confused him. If Gabi was fifteen than her mom would have been twelve when she had her…

"Mom, I mean _really_." Gabi clarified.

"Oh," Mrs. Gale spoke as she carved a number into the red apple that held Connor's measurements. "In that case I am, one thousand six hundred years, three months, two weeks, nineteen hours, and two…three minutes old." Mrs. Gale looked up from the apple and looked at the surprised look on Connor's face. Instantly she understood what her daughter was trying to teach the young dhampir.

"See Connor, when a vampire drinks blood from a human they trade a bit of their immortality for it. It's why in ancient myths that being bitten by a vampire will turn you into one." Connor thought about the _Nocturne _and how aboard it was the vampirates and their donors.

"Yes, that is exactly why I may look twenty seven and physically I may be but in actuality I am much older." Mrs. Gale smiled.

"Which is also why it is dangerous for a donor to go too long without being fed from." Lance added in. Connor looked at Lace surprised. He knew that Lance knew of the Gale's secret but it still surprised him that he knew so much.

"Anyway Gabi are ready for the sword tournament tomorrow?" Mrs. Gale asked her daughter. Gabi's eyes widened.

"Oops, I forgot." She looked at Connor. "Sorry but it looks like we won't be able to take your training to the next level just yet." Silently Connor basked in relief. But as his mind registered the words 'sword', and 'tournament' his interest sky rocketed.

"So what is the sword tournament?" Connor asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, tomorrow a few schools from the other islands are coming to participate in the annual Starlight tournament." Lance answered. "The Combat club is entering so Gabi as president is participating."

"Wait," Connor paused the conversation. "There's a Combat Club?"

"Yeah," Gabi answered. "Where do you think I am every Monday and Wednesday morning?" Connor drew a blank at the hypothetical question.

"So what do you do in the Combat Club?" Connor tried to nonchalantly ask but failed miserably.

"Well, we fight each other basically." Gabi answered with the air of indifference that Connor had been trying to use. "And before you ask, no I do not use my powers to win I merely use my superior skills."

"I-is it possible that I can join the tournament tomorrow?" Connor asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Gale answered happily. "Anyone is allowed to join under the third guidline in the rule book."

"Really?" Connor questioned a grin forming on his face.

"Really." Mrs. Gale answered with a smirk that could only be described as triumphant.

\/\/\/\/

Connor awoke more excited than he had been in a long time. The Island's docks were crowded with ships as the day of the Starlight Tournament began. Connor looked at the various ships and noticed that they were all from other islands or even the mainland except for one ship that seemed to gather his attention. The ship seemed so familiar to him and that was because it was the ship of Captain Barbarro Wrathe; _The Typhon_. Seeing the ship had made Connor a bit happy but as the memories of his last mission with the Wrathe captain flooded back he felt himself get sick and the sudden appearance of Moonshine didn't help either. Dressed in his usual black, Moonshine stalked his way over to Connor tempest on the Dock.

"Ugh! I can't believe that you are here." Moonshine expertly summarized up both boys' feeling.

"That is not nice at all Moony." Gabi voice spoke out so suddenly both boys jumped. She looked at both boys her eyes shifting from one to the other. "You two know each other?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that." Connor spoke.

"Wish I didn't." Moonshine again summed up both boys' feelings.

"So Moony are you going to play in the tournament." For a split second Moonshine Wrathe looked almost friendly. "Of course I need to show these fools how a pirate fights."

"Great! Cause Connor is going to be in the tournament as well." Gabi said trying to fan the flames that she just discovered. "As is Lance but he never takes competitions as seriously as I think he should. So I offered him a kiss if he wins. Should I extend the prize to you as well, Moony?"

"Wait, what?" Connor tore his glare from Moonshine to see Gabi smile mischievously.

"Oh, I didn't mean to leave you out Connor. But if you really want too, sure, I will extend the prize to you as well." Gabi rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"I don't need such a prize from you." Moonshine spoke in disgust but the red tint to his cheeks told another. Gabi smiled triumphantly.

"Well, it isn't matter of _need_, Moony, it's a matter of want." Moonshine was about to retaliate when a loud booming voice overshadowed him.

"My boy!" Captain Barbarro Wrathe, stomped across the docks. "We were expecting you at the Smithy ten minutes ago. We do not need-" Captain Barbarro took notice of Connor and smiled in a friendly matter. "Connor Tempest, well it has been a while."

"Yes, Captain Wrathe it has been." Connor greeted the man cordially.

"So I heard my brother let you out of your oath. Never thought that would happen." Moonshine glowered ten times stronger as his father greeted the young pirate. "But now I hear that you are under the command of Cheng Li. Look son I understand that she has done a lot for you but, I believe that you might have needed to think that over a bit more." A loud cough came from Gabi. "Young Gabriella, how have you been?"

"It's just Gabi sir." Gabi spoke politely annoyed like explaining was a task she was all too familiar with. "Is Mrs. Wrathe with my mother in the Smithy?"

"Yes, yes, I just needed to collect Moonshine here." The captain smiled cordially and placed a hand upon his still frowning son's shoulder. "Your mother has agreed to smith a sword for him and your mother needs him now."

"Well this is certainly an occasion. We will not keep you then." With that the captain and his moody progeny walked off to the smithy. Gabi breathed out a relieved sigh.

"You all seemed…friendly." Connor subtly hinted.

"Oh, yeah." Gabi breathed another sigh. "My mom makes the women a golden hand and suddenly we're on their Christmas Card list."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Gabi looked at Connor and decided to take pity on his curious mind. "They come to the island a few times every year, since before I was born. Because Moonshine and I are close in age whenever his parents were docked here we would 'hang out'." Seeing Connor's frown Gabi sighed. "Let me clarify, he would tolerate my presence and I would try to annoy him. Anyway do you have your costume for the tournament?"

"Wait, what?" Now, Connor was thoroughly confused it was as if someone was writing his life and trying to make it into a very bad joke. "I need a costume?"

"Probably should have explained this. All the contestants dress in a costume so the audience and the other contestants down know who you are. I'm not sure how this started but it's tradition now." Gabi looked at Connor and suddenly a wide (evil) grin spread across her face. "I have the perfect costume."

"But won't you know who I am if you see my costume?"

"Good point….too bad I don't care."

/\/\/\

Connor grimaced at his reflection. The hat was huge! And had large feathers! How was he supposed to fight with it on? Despite the large brim hat his costume wasn't bad; the white fencer's shirt he wore underneath a green vest was smooth and soft and the red mask he wore didn't impede his vision at all…but the hat. Connor stood among the other contestants behind the Mayor's Mansion. It was weird for the largest building on the island this was Connor's first time seeing it. It was certainly grand with a large white columns and a large fountain in the in front. The Mayor appeared in front of the costumed adolescents, just his appearance seemed to instill order. He was dressed sharply, despite a frilly shirt that Connor was sure Mrs. Quivers had picked out for him. The man looked nothing like his son he was, tall and lean with dark hair and eyes and a dark beard. He looked at the young contestants and spoke loudly.

"As you know your identities are to remain a secret, upon losing a match you are too reveal your identity. The two contestants to reach the championship will than remove their concealments and then begin the match. Good luck and fight fairly or you will be disqualified. Also please line up in single file and my wife will assign you a number to wear on your back and with that done you will receive a foil for your matches." Under the watchful eye of the mayor and his wife the every competitor was numbered and ready to begin in minutes. So Connor was number twenty out of forty contestants. It seemed strange that there were only forty contestants considering how many boats were docked in the harbor. Forty contestants each dressed in outlandish costumes. Like Connor's most had something about them that was incredibly audacious but despite that one aspect of the costume was functional.

Connor was handed his number; thirteen (**A.N. that wasn't ominous at all)**. "Now" Yelled Mrs. Quivers in a tone of voice that Connor recognized easily. Teacher voice. "A reminder of the rules: if you are struck in the leg you are no longer allowed move the appendage, same with your arms. However a strike to the chest and or abdomen results in a loss of the match and strike to the face are prohibited. A round will consist of two matches, three if a win goes to each contestant. Your opponents will be chosen by random. You may watch the rounds if you wish from the designated area set aside for you. Thank you and remember to fight with decorum." Soft murmurs erupted through the crowd of adolescents Connor caught snippets of a few girls giggling and commenting on his hat causing his cheeks to flush (which was luckily hidden by the mask).

"For the first match we have numbers thirty-six and thirteen!" That was abnormally quick. Connor walked onto a raised platform in the front of the mayor's mansion on either side stood stands that held many people. Unconsciously Connor compared it to the time he fought Jacoby. Connor took his place on the edge of the platform on the other side his opponent stood wearing a black opera cape and an extravagant golden mask shaped like fangs.

The boy was exceptionally tall almost the size of Bart, he smirked and raised his eyebrows in challenge. "Looks like I get to fight a twerp." Instantly Connor was ready to fight. The referee/announcer stood to the side of the platform and looked at both boys. Bow and be ready. Both boys complied. Connor extended his foil, it was generic and not well balanced and the tip was blunt to guard against any wounds. "Begin!" The announcer yelled.

The tall boy was slow. In what was almost no time at all Connor had struck the boy in the chest. "Match to thirteen!" Yelled the announcer. Connor smirked as he witnessed the boy curse under his breath. "Again at the ready." The announcer commanded. Connor looked into the boys eyes and saw pure hatred. "Begin!" The very second that the announcer spoke the taller boy attacked, Connor saw it coming a mile before it happened. Connor parried the blow easily knocking the sword away and counterattacking all in one step. "Round to thirteen!" The tall boy threw his sword on the ground and stomped his foot. "Reveal your identity." The announcer commanded. He ripped off his mask and spoke loudly.

"I am Rendon DelMario of San Jose." He turned quickly and ran to the back of the mansion earning him a more than few chuckles from the audience. With his first round done Connor moved to the "designated area" for him to watch. For the most part it was interesting the style that each person fought with were varied from beginner to some that would give most pirates a run for their doubloons. But four contestants caught his attention; a boy that fought like he was possessed, a boy that ended his fights as quickly as Connor did, and another boy who seemed to have no training at all but won despite the overwhelming odds and a girl that had to be Gabi since she was dressed in her Nightingale outfit, the only difference being a black mask bordered with silver stencils, red feathers that extended on the right top of the mask and four red jewels that dangled over her cheeks and the last on the left being in the shape of a cross. And in true Gabi form she fought toying with her opponents making the fight as interesting as possible. Connor fell into a comfortable reverie, he didn't have to worry about being a dhampir, being a pirate or who his father really was, it was all simple all that mattered was fighting…it was nice.

/\/\/\

"Number six and Number Twenty-seven." Gabi heard her number called and moved to the platform. It was fun and watching Connor fight was an eye opening experience. He was more than just talented he was...Shaking her head Gabi tried to stop that train of thought since she knew where it would inevitably lead. Turing her attention to the platform she watched number six (Lance) and number Twenty-seven a girl who had peaked her interest and not in a good way. The girl wasn't anyone she recognized even in disguise it was obvious (to her) that the girl was new to the island. But the way she fought was like nothing she had ever seen it was more like a puppet being moved by strings. Gabi had shared her observations with Lance and the theory they had prepared was not a good one. When the ships had arrived many of them had to sail in close proximity to Star Fall Island but for Balthazar to be able use his powers so readily during the day was incredibly disheartening. But for now it was up to Lance to find out what he could.

"Begin!" Gabi stood witnessing the fight. Lance was talented and quick, but every one of his attacks never met there mark. As he lunged the girl's back bent moving herself out of range yet her feet remained in the same spot and her arm continued to move to attack. Lance blocked the attack, but the girl twisted around Lance and brought her sword across his back. "Match to twenty-seven!" Gabi looked at the girl; it was as she didn't care at all. The second match was even quicker the girl moved with inhuman speed something that no normal human could hold capable. The announcer almost didn't even realize that the match as over. "Round to twenty-seven!" He yelled turning to Lance he commanded. "Reveal your identity."

"I am Lance Quivers of Starlight Island." He announced a received a few cheers from the home crowd. As he walked off Gabi caught the look in her eye and realized what she had feared. The girls walked stoically back behind the mansion. Gabi followed. The girl walked to the wall of the building and stood against it as still as a statue. Gabi walked up to her.

"That was an interesting fight." There was no reaction. Gabi looked into the glazed eyes. Gabi looked over her shoulder ro make sure they were alone. "Damn, I hate having to do this." Gabi grabbed onto the girls arm and bit it sucking out blood from her wrist. The girl jumped in shock and pain.

"Ow! What are you doing?" The girls yelled. Gabi's eyes flashed red as their eyes met. The girl fell into another trance, but this time one of Gabi's doing. Without breaking eye contact Gabi spit the girl's blood onto the floor and healed the punctures on her wrist. Wiping off her mouth Gabi looked at the girl.

"When they call for number twenty-seven you will forfeit the fight." The girl nodded and Gabi made her way back to the watching area.

/\/\/\

Connor couldn't lie he was disappointed that Lance had lost; it would have been fun to fight him. But his next opponent could definitely be fun. It was number nineteen the boy that fought like he had never held a sword a day in his life. But looking into his eyes now it was obvious why; it was Moonshine Wrathe. "Begin!" The crowd screamed it's encouragements and less than encouraging statements. Looking at the costume for a brief second Connor woundered how he hadn't realized who he was before he was dressed in black leather with silver studs. And despite the mask his acne was still clearly visible. Moonshine held his foil shakely and attacked in a forward arc. Connor parried the blade and struck back only for Moonshine to jump wildly out of the way. He could see the panic in Moonshine's eyes, with a forward step Connor and a quick twist of the wrist Connor struck Moonshine in the stomach.

"Round to thirteen." Connor looked back at Moonshine to see complete and total rage in his eyes. The second the round began Moonshine went on the attack his sword cutting through the air. Connor had to give it to him he was much faster now; Connor dodged the blade and tried to counter only to meet Moonshine's foil. That was surprising. Moonshine looked into Connor's eyes; both deadlocked with their swords clashing. But Connor was the more experienced. With simple twist Moonshine's sword completed its arc into the floor of the platform. Connor stepped back and struck Moonshine in the chest.

"Match to thirteen!" Before the announcer could tell him to Moonshine ripped off his mask and stormed off. Connor couldn't help but smile.

/\/\/\

"This is the championship match!" Yelled the announcer the crowd cheered loudly. "Number thirteen and number thirty-one please come to the platform." Connor and Gabi walked up to the platform and took their places opposite each other. "Reveal your identities." Connor removed his hat and mask.

"I am Connor Tempest of the Tiger Crew." He could hear Bart and Jocaby cheer above the rest of the crowd. Connor could feel pride and happiness swell in his chest. After the cheering died down the crowd's attention turned to Gabi.

"I am Gabi Gale of Starlight Island." She yelled. Receiving a fraction of the applause that Connor received. "This is going to be fun." Gabi smiled at Connor.

"Just so you know I'm going to win." Connor baited the singer.

"Is that so?" Gabi readied her foil. The tip pointed at Connor. Gabi smirked.

"Begin!" Connor stepped forward thrusting his sword. But Gabi twirled around him and brought her sword to catch his side. Instinctively Connor moved his sword and arm to parry, the rest of his body followed fluidly. But before he could expect it Gabi stepped forward with a fast stab to Connor's leg. However, Gabi's victory was short lived as Connor swept his foil and caught her outstretched arm. The look of surprise on Gabi's face was priceless. Tossing the foil into her left hand Gabi shook her head. Connor took a defensive position waiting for Gabi's attack. She lunged forward so Connor moved his sword to block her coming attack only for his foil to meet no resistance. Gabi had faked the attack and with Connor's movement he left himself wide open. With a quick tap Gabi won the match.

"Match to Gabi Gale." Gabi arched an eyebrow.

"Let's hurry this up Connor. I want my prize." For a split second Connor saw red.

"Match two begin!" Gabi lunged forward but Connor in pure Gabi fashion blocked with his sword and span on his the balls of his feet. Connor stood back to back against Gabi. Flipping his sword in his hand Connor struck backwards striking Gabi in the middle of her back.

"What!" She yelled in complete and utter shock. She looked back at Connor who grinned. In a way she was angry but being beat was kind of thrilling. Biting the corner of her bottom lip she narrowed her eyes.

"Match 3, begin." Gabi held out the foil and Connor mirrored her stance. Both studied the other waiting for the other to make the first attack. Even the crowd fell silent waiting for the two to begin. However one person in the crowd grew impatient.

"Hurry up and finish her." Wanda yelled from the stands. Gabi shot her one of the nastiest glares Connor had ever seen. While Gabi was busy glaring Connor stepped forward and stabbed for her stomach. Gabi saw the attack coming and raised her left leg catching the blade on her boot. Gabi poised her foil so the tip aligned with the hollow of Connor's throat. Gabi smirked in victory.

"Gabi's leg has been disabled." The announcer announced.

"What? No!" Gabi turned her attention to the man on the side. Pulling her leg free, she began to yell. "I blocked his sword with my foot how does that count?"

"Well in accordance with the rules…" Connor watched as the two began to argue heatedly but then he realized something. Pointing the foil at Gabi he moved it forward slowly and poked her side. In his mind he jokingly shouted "Kidney Shot". The announcer witnessed this movement and claimed Connor as the winner.

Gabi looked at Connor with anger written all over her face. "Fine, I concede defeat." Rolling her eyes, Gabi remembered her prize to the boys. Silently she walked off so he wouldn't remember. The mayor walked over to the platform and placed his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"I am honored to give Connor the honorary title of Duelist. And the one of the rarest resources that can be mined from Starlight Island the natural counterpart to our famous Sun Stone, Umbra crystal." Mrs. Quivers walked onto the platform and handed Connor a small rectangular stone pendant. As he looked at it the sun didn't seem to shine off of the rock but it seemed to enter it making it blacker and darker than even the night sky. Mr. Quivers bent down and spoke quietly aside to Connor. "I know it may seem girly. But Umbra crystal is incredibly rare and coveted you could probably sell it for at least your weight in gold."

Connor stared at the little piece of stone. "Where did you guys mine this?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh, well…" Mrs. Quivers looked at the small stone and explained. "That is a question best asked to Mr. and Mrs. Gale. But I believe that it was mined near Star Fall Island. Interesting enough, that island was formed millions of years ago by a meteorite crashing into an underwater volcano. Which resulted in a very interesting mutation in the local fauna. Which reminds me, Connor have you not looked out at the water at night."

"No, why?" Mrs. Quivers chuckled.

"I think that is a question best answered if you look outside tonight."

**Later: at Sunset (A/N: It is about to get cheesy.)**

Connor stood on the deck of the _Tiger_, he was lucky that he had gotten out of training duty with the rest of the crew because he was beat. Grabbing the Umbra pendant he held it against the sunset and compared its dark color to the vivid colors of the sky. Against the light he could see why the pendant was called Umbra crystal. Inside the stone was an incredibly intricate lattice of crystals.

"You know it will never change its color." In Connor's surprise he nearly dropped the pendant. Turning around he saw Gabi walking toward him in a white dress, thiugh her hair was still in her Nightingale style. "Umbra crystal is almost the exact same thing as Sun Crystal the only difference in their composition being that Sun crystal is pure." Gabi pulled one of her daggers from her hair. As she held it up it began to glow. "Sun crystal is the compacted skeletons of microorganisms. The organisms absorbed sunlight and disperse it. Umbra Crystal is created when the compacting is tampered with vampire blood." Connor looked back at the pendant and it began to scare him that he was holding some vampire's blood in his hand. "The blood that tampered with this one was my dad's."

"That is uh…" Connor tried to look for a word but his mind was too distracted trying to take in the information.

"Weird." Gabi filled the rest in for him. "But Sun Crystal is pretty amazing just look." Gabi nodded toward the sea as the sun set. The water began to glow like star light in the water. Bright and shining in hues of white, blue and green they twinkled like the night sky. "Like I said, pretty amazing." Connor's breath was taken away he turned to see talk to Gabi but his mind froze as she moved in and kissed him. She pulled away from him and looked back to the water. "I owed you." She turned away and head to the end of the ship. "I'll see you tomorrow you and Lance will come with me on my next hunt." And with that she left.

**Happy Halloween!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this isn't like a real chapter but it is going to introduce that thing that many of you I think have been looking forward to. Also it will help to demonstrate how Gabi hunts.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.8 Temptation_

Gabi had invited Connor and Lance to go on a hunt with her. Connor wasn't sure why she had invited him to go along since it would have made more sense to show her 'hunting' to the entire crew. But after thinking of his prize he wasn't going to complain. The two boys waited on the dock as the sun began to set.

"So is this the first time you get watch Gabi hunt?" Lance asked. Connor thought back to the concert that he had attended that had resulted in this 'grand' adventure.

"Not exactly, the first one I witnessed Gabi tried to kill me." Connor said nonchalantly. Lance laughed. After Lance's laughter died down the air between the two bows suddenly became awkward.

"So…" Lance began. "Did you like your prize?" Connor felt his skin suddenly become too tight.

"Uh…" He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"It's alright, I know how Gabi is. And by that blush I am guessing that you liked it." Connor hadn't even realized that she he was blushing. But Lance began laughing at Connor's embarrassment and the awkwardness just seemed to die.

"What exactly is between you two?" The question was out of Connor's mouth before he realized he had even thought of it. Lances eyes widened in surprise.

"She's my best friend." Lance shrugged. For second it seemed as though Lance was about to divulge more but the ominous jingle of Gabi's spurs alerted them to her presence. Gabi walked toward the two boys in her "Nightingale" outfit yet parts of it were modified. She wore a thin black cardigan with holes giving it the appearance that it was worn from years of use, looking at it closely it resembled the sails of the _Nocturne_. Her silver chain remained wrapped around her arm and the daggers in her hair remained unchanged but something still seemed off. Gabi walked past the two boys toward the boat. Looking down Connor noticed what seemed to be the tip of a handle sticking out of her boots. Gabi turned to the two boys after getting on the boat.

"Are you two coming or what?"

/\/\/\

The Moonlight Cavern, at first Connor had thought that it was a pretty stupid name but after arriving at the club it became obvious that the name was incredibly descriptive. The entire roof of the club was a glass dome. Upon arriving Gabi explained that the club had once been a museum but it had been ransacked by pirates so it went from museum to empty building to club. The club was filled with moonlight streaming in through the windows, Connor and Lance stood among the party goers. The stage was decorated with the red rose petals on the floor, against the dark black wood of the stage and in the light of the moon the petals looked like fresh drops of blood.

"Hey Lance, do you have any idea how this 'hunting' actually works?" Connor asked.

"Gabi explained it once," Lance began looking up trying to recall the memory. "She said that she used her trance abilities focused in her voice. She makes herself seem more desirable, tempting the creatures to want to attack her for a meal." Connor thought of the effect her hunt had had on him.

"Doesn't it seem like she is forcing them into it?" Connor wasn't sure what answer he was hoping for.

"Mr. Gale told me that for new vampires it's very hard for them to deal with their urges but when it comes down to it you have to decide whether to save their victim or not and the only sure way to save them is to kill the vampire." Before Connor could digest this information music began to play and the crowd began to yell in excitement. A cymbal clanged and drums began to beat. Gabi jumped on stage with a twirl kicking some of the rose petal, scattering them around her feet. Gabi eyeslooked over the crowd in an almost predatory stare.

_"Whats the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me"_

Gabi gently traveled her hand down her chest and abdomen landing at her hip.

"_It say,'Time for danger_

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt"_

On 'skirt' Gabi pulled her skirt up slightly exposing the dagger tucked into her garter. Looking toward Connor, Gabi winked on flirt.

"_With a stranger_

_I've had a knack from way back _

_At breaking the rules once I learn theGame_

_Get-up life's too quick _

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick'll dance it the flames"_

Kicking her leg outward, Gabi grazed the stage, somehow the meeting of her spurs ond the floor cause sparks to fly and ignite the wood.

"_We don't need any money_

_I always get in for free_

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

_Let's go_

_Out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We wont be back _

_Before it's New Year's Day_

_Take me out tonight (meow)"_

Gabi spoke a breathy 'meow' and Connor could feel his blood pump faster. Looking at her Connor could feel the influence that Gabi had cast in her song but being more in tune with his instinct he was able to reject the burning need for blood.

/\/\/\

_In the evening I've got to roam_

_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome_

_Feels to damn much like home_

_When the spanish babies cry_

Gabi looked out over the crowd. Her power was working, but now she needed to find other supernaturals.

_So let's find a bar_

_So dark we forget who we are_

_And all the scars from the_

_Nevers and maybes die_

Stomping her foot Gabi forced the flames that she has started, to snuff out. A small wave of energy only she could feel dispersed into the crowd. Echoing back it revealed to her other creature of the night.

_Let's go out tonight_

_Have to go out tonight_

_You're sweet_

_Wanna hit the street?_

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in Heat?_

_Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight_

That one lyric was directed toward Connor making him blush. Gabi couldn't help but smirk.

_Don't forsake me - out tonight_

_I'll let you make me - out tonight_

_Tonight - tonight – tonight_

The crowd cheered as the song finished but with what Gabi had learned she needed to get a message to Lance out. She walked over to the DJ and whispered in his ear.

/\/\/\

The new beats for the next song began. It was like nothing Connor had ever heard before. But when it started it caused Lance to look up abruptly. "This isn't the song she was going to sing."

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

Gabi moved her hips in time to the music.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_

_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moons awake now with eyes wide open_

_My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

The music pulsed with a strange sound as Gabi moved her body in time, her hands above her head as she twirled so her body was sideways to the audience.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_

_And tell you all about it_

Gabi moved backward moving her arms, stratching into a backward arc. The second mousic allowed her she flipped over onto her hands and knees as if mimicking a wolf.

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Open up and set her free_

Gabi howled quickly.

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

She panted breathlessly getting the crowd to follow her every movement. She stood back up going from primal to sophisticated.

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

As she sang she made eye contact with a random party goer he was entranced and stared at her enthralled.

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

Gabi thrust her chest forward as if being pulled by some primal force.

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

Gabi panted again this time her hand was on her chest bringing focus to it from the male members of the crowd.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

While she sang Gabi moved her body gently, as if the music itself commanded the slight movements. She ran her fingers through her hair messing it up but making her seem wild. For split second her eyes flashed red.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

Gabi panted one last time and the lights went black.

**So I get it was a little too much music but this was to show how Gabi hunts, or at least lures her prey. Anyway The first song was Out Tonight from Rent and the second was She Wolf by Shakira. Speaking of She wolves what do you think next chapter is going to have in it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is the scene we have all been waiting for, remember to thank night creature for suggesting it, I hope you like it, I watched all the Underworld movies including Awakening that just came out in order to help construct this. That being said I also got inspired from Bayonetta so take what Bayonetta and Underworld have in common and you will know exactly what I added.**

**This is actually pretty violent. You have been warned.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.9 Disruption_

Gabi waited outside for the Connor and Lance. She had predicted that one maybe to vampires were in the area but for an entire pack of were-wolves to be in such a populated area meant that something was going down in their normal hunting grounds…and _that_ was not good. Vampires were a nomadic species it had been that way since _Nosferatu_. But werewolves were much like their animal counterparts they had homes/dens that they lived in and guarded, and hunting grounds where they…hunted **(A.N. Like DUH!)**. She had felt their blood lust; there was no doubt in her mind that they would kill her the second they could. This meant she needed to get Lance and Connor out of the way…especially since she wanted to try out something her mother had been tinkering with. From the corner of her eye Gabi could see Connor and Lance run toward her. Luckily there was no sign of the pack just yet.

"What was that about?" Lance questioned, obviously referring to her switch in the set list. Connor stood beside him looking confused but concerned.

"We have a werewolf pack on our hands." Gabi spoke coolly while the two boy's eyes, widened in surprise. Gabi turned her attention to Connor; sure of what was to come. "Yes, werewolves do exist, but they shouldn't be hunting in a city." Connor nodded at her preemptive strike*. "Regardless of the supernatural creatures here I need to do my job but you two will need to hide."

"But you've been training me to use my instinct, why shouldn't I help?" Connor spoke out catching Gabi by surprise with his concern. She blinked blankly for a second before speaking.

"True, but no. You are going to go and hide. On that building over there." Gabi pointed to a decrepit building with the tattered remains of a fire escape barely hanging on the side. "Stay on the roof you can peak over the top but stay low." The force in her voice sealed the deal and the two retreated to building without another word. "_Good."_ She thought. Gabi moved to the intersection of the streets, with the bright moonlight she would be able to see her prey. Waiting she took a deep breath and readied herself. Werewolves weren't like vampires. For the most part vampires hunted solo. Werewolves on the other hand…

"Hey!" Gabi turned to see a man walking toward her. He wore a dark leather jacket and studded pants. He smiled and his teeth seemed to reflect the moonlight. "You're the singer Nightingale, aren't you?" Gabi faked a flirtatious smile.

"Kind of you to notice." She tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "A fan I presume?"

"Most definitely." He answered back his voice somewhat tight. "Wanna come to a party?" The man asked flashing a debonair smile.

"What kind of party?" Gabi asked. The man's eyebrows rose in shock as if not expecting the answer he received. "_Did he really think I would go with him? He is not that cute._"

"A tea party." The man answered with a snarl. Immediately two more men came running at Gabi from the sides, trying to flank her. "_They think their fast? Now that's cute._" Gabi jumped into the air swiftly so the two men smashed into each other. A few feet away Gabi landed deftly on her feet. After straightening herself out Gabi crossed on of her arms and held her elbow placing her index finger below her lip, looking thoughtful. "So, where was I? Oh yes, your kind invitation. I do hope you've prepared dessert as well!_**_" The smirk on Gabi's face sparked anger in the three Werewolves. The first man let out a blood curdling howl. The other two men backed away from Gabi slowly standing on either side of him, and then they too began to howl. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the night's silence was ripped apart as the rest of the pack began to take up their brothers' call. The first man, whom Gabi was able to recognize as the alpha, began to transform. Like a ripple through his skin course dark grey hair began to sprout over him. His eyes turned into a feral yellow glowing in the light of the moon. Quietly at first Gabi could hear the man's bones break and crack as they reformed themselves but they grew louder as his arms and legs elongated and his hands transformed into claws.

Gabi was frozen in fear. She knew what her training told her: attack while a werewolf changes, it is the only time that a werewolf is truly vulnerable. But she couldn't staring at those eyes, both man and beast. Werewolves scared her. It was that simple. Her father had always told her that they were the most dangerous of all supernaturals. They had all the primitive urges of an animal but amplified by human needs, desires, angers and resentment. It was looking into those feral eyes that proved it. They were animalistic but there was an understanding in them that was all too human. She was too late the Alpha finished his transformation and his pack began to follow his lead. Ten…ten transformed, blood thirsty werewolves...what had she gotten herself into! But just as her panic was about to take over she saw something that made her blood run cold. One of the werewolves in front of her began sniffing the air and zoned in on the building that Gabi had sent Connor and Lance to hide. Fresh anger doused her fear like candle being submerged. Gabi's eye flashed red.

One of the werewolves in front of her ran towards her. Gabi waited knowing that any move she made too early could easily be countered. A quick memory of Connor danced into her head. She smirked. Once the w-wolf (**A.N. I am tired of typing it out so w-wolf)** was close enough Gabi raised her right leg, her knee touching her chest, the silver spur on her boot cut through the w-wolf's throat easily. If given enough time the w-wolf would have choked on his own blood but another w-wolf was trying to attack from behind. Gabi moved her body forward in a flip, forcing the first w-wolf to fall on his back, Gabi stood on her right foot standing over the w-wolfs head. She used her power to increase the pressure on the head beneath her boot, crushing it. Swinging her other leg over toward the enemy behind her, the spur on her left boot cut a vertical line in the w-wolf's neck, with a flash of red in Gabi's eyes, blood sprayed from the wound like a fountain, the wolf clutched at its neck but it was no use. The smell of blood was thick in the air. Gabi eyes seemed to glow a bright red. "Oh, what a lovely tea party and dancing too!**" The Alpha stared through his feral eyes, filled with anger and shock. But throughout the entire 'dance' he didn't notice the two objects that had fallen from Gabi's boots, that she now held nimbly in her hands.

Several other w-wolfs howled as the smell of blood from their fallen brethren proved their death. One w-wolf struck out in rage, it was thinner than the others, probably female, attacking from the side her superior speed was obvious but before she could get within range of Gabi a loud bang filled the tense air. The wolf fell forward dragged by her momentum. Gabi raised the barrel of a gun to her lips she blew across the tip and smiled.

"There new." She answered the question that she knew were bubbling. "Well, not _new_, but new. Guns haven't been around for a while but…I know someone. But just so you know, silver ammunition."

"Attack!" The alpha yelled in rage. It wasn't the voice of a man but they were words and they were obvious. "Kill the bitch! Kill the witch!"

'I take offense at that.' Gabi wanted to say but the appearance of more w-wolves forced her to keep her mouth closed, something that she wasn't entirely comfortable with. "_Three wolves down and seven to go."_ She thought quickly. Three of the faster wolves were able to reach Gabi before the other while the Alpha just looked on. Three wolves circled her moving randomly trying to keep her guns aimed elsewhere. Gabi arms were outstretched guns pointed defensively. Her guns were something that her mother had been working on for years. They were designed after the flint lock pistols of her mother's mentor but these had been modified in an entirely different way. The guns could only shoot six shots per round and the bullets were all housed into one shell. The guns were created specifically for her. Her mother had named them the black rose pistols. On each pistol dark blood rubies were cut flat and inlaid into the shape of a rose, each petal was outlined by silver veins that continued to shape leaves, vines and thorns. The dark cherry wood that was used to craft the pistols was heavy against her palm, as it had been given "special" properties so it could handle all kinds of use. Her mother and her crazy clan.

A w-wolf snapped at Gabi's arm only for her to move it away in time. They had been closing in on her but Gabi decided to use that to her advantage. Knowing that the wolves were taking cues from each other Gabi began to cross her arms while twirling the guns on her fingers. The wolves took their chance. With a quick grasp and trigger finger, Gabi crossed her arms and shot the w-wolves on either side of her. One attacked from behind, Gabi was ready for her, twirling on her right leg with her left outstretched, she out sped the w-wolf. The spur of her boot stabbed into the w-wolfs eye. The mangy grey fur was quickly turned red. Seeing two more mid twist, Gabi readied her guns and shot at the two wolves, they didn't expect it and were dead before they hit the ground.

Two left…the alpha and his beta, stood next to each other snarling. Drops of saliva fell from their jaws as they continued to growl. Gabi made the first move. She shot at the two trying to get them to move but they were smarter than that. They wanted her to waster her ammo. The beta lunged forward his claws outstretched for her. Gabi moved her guns toward him and shot but unlike the other he didn't die. She had shot him in the chest yet he still moved. His claw swiped across her right arm, in her shock Gabi squeezed the trigger letting loose another bullet. The Alpha stood watch as the two battled, he had lost his pack due to one girl, one hunt, a prey that he had chosen, it was personal.

Aiming at the beta's head Gabi let loose the last of her ammo. He finally fell to the ground his body made a wet plop as it hit the pool of blood that had gathered.

"Out of ammo?" The alpha asked, knowing full well what the answer was. Gabi could only glare at him. But a part of her also had to wonder how he was able to speak with a muzzle instead of a regular mouth.

"No," Gabi smirked "Every rose has its thorn." With a flick of her wrists a blade as long as each barrel slid forward giving the guns an edge **(get it?)**. The blades shined a bright white almost like they had been forged of moonlight itself.

They fought. For every attack the Alpha would give Gabi, Gabi would retaliate but their battle did not last long. The alpha was clever; he hadn't participated in the fighting to conserve his strength and to wear down hers. Gabi could feel her muscles starting to give out; even with her abilities she wouldn't be able to win this if it kept going as it was. But she could take a clue from the alpha. Gabi ran toward the building that Connor and Lance were on top of. The alleyway that lay between it and the other building was where this was going to end.

"Running away?" The alpha taunted. "How are we supposed to play when you run away!" Gbi slowed her place letting him catch up to her, she could hear his footsteps over her own panting, it was now or never. Running at the wall Gabi leapt up pushing herself against the wall. With a flip in the air Gabi's face passed the alpha's. Her guns forgotten, Gabi landed behind him. Kicking with all her might the alpha was shoved into the wall. Quicker than she had ever thought possible Gabi had her silver chain unwrapped from her arm. Giving it slack, Gabi spun on her foot, her back to the alpha. Her chain glittered in the pale moonlight, beautiful and deadly and the last thing the alpha would see. It fell in front of his eyes and then lower. Gabi stood on her right leg, moving her left leg against the back of the alpha's neck, with this movement her chain tightened and caught between the alpha jaws. The alpha's cheeks were being torn by the length of the chain he tried to scream but as his tongue touched the cold metal it burned and began to bleed. He reached for the chain but his hands were merely shredded by the chain as well and he couldn't reach for the hunter now that his claws had been burned and bled by the silver.

Gabi pulled the chain tighter. "_Increase, Increase, Increase."_ She thought over and over like a mantra until, the chain met the heel of her boot. Gabi stood straight and looked at what was left of the alpha, his head had been… Then she thought of Connor. What she had just done had been necessary but she could not deny the violent nature in which it was done. What would he think of her? No! "What would he think of dhampir's?" is what she meant. Lance and Connor descended the fire escape, both were pale.

"Gabi are you alright?" Lance rushed over to her the second his feet hit the ground. But Gabi's attention was focused on Connor.

"Connor?" He wouldn't meet her eyes. "It had to be done." He finally met her eyes and what she saw made her heart clench.

"This?" Connor gestured to the alpha's broken body. "How is this necessary? You slaughtered them."

"They would have done the same to me." Gabi spoke, anger spiking.

"Only because you tempted them into it." He was right to an extent.

"You don't understand Connor." Gabi walked forward, she tried to place her hand on his shoulder only for him to move it away. "Yes, I tempt them into attacking me but not in the way you think. Their aggression is already there I merely make myself the target for it." Connor looked up at her and the fear in his eyes was evident. The killing did bother him but Gabi finally realized that what she had just said was definitely the worst thing she could have said since her 'hunting' had worked on him. "Connor I didn't mean…" Connor just turned around and walked away.

"Just give him some time." Lance reached out and caught Gabi by the arm before she could run after Connor. "He isn't sure what to think of himself."

***Preemptive Strike – thank you Final Fantasy 13**

****From Bayonetta**


End file.
